Court of Law
by hirowriter
Summary: What happens when you mix Danganronpa & Detective Conan? You get one 'heck' of a case-solving story. Added with a bit of Ace Attorney & Professor Layton, you get some extra kick to the tale. And stirred with some other stories; you get crazy trials, random witnesses, unusual cases, and one strange 'villain'.
1. Prologue

_Hello, my name is hiro_writer. I hope you will enjoy this crazy story. Read and be amaze, shocked, and even creep out._

* * *

**File 1**

**Prologue: Case of Mystery Game (Boredom)**

My name is Shinichi Kudo. I was a case solving high school boy whose body was shrunk by a drug. I am living in secret as Conan Edogawa, a case solving elementary boy. The only people who knew my real identity are Professor Agasa, my parents, my rival, and the girl who made the drug named Shiho Miyano (who's body also shrunk and hiding from the Black Organization by acting as an elementary student named Ai Haibara).

But one day, something happened. I went to visit the professor at his home; but on the way, someone from behind put me to sleep by making me breath in a drug with a cloth. After that, my view of the world completely changed, forever…

When I woke up, I was in a white room. It had a mirror table for make-up, a cabinet with alcoholic drinks, and a table with a plate that had small pieces of chocolates, a small panel, and a big monitor. With me, several people were here with me. Among them were my friends. Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Haibara (also known as Miyano) were laying there unconscious on the ground; along with three other kids and many other high school students.

I began to panic when I saw my friends unconscious and here with me in this strange room. I woke up my friends first. When they woke up, they were surprised and confused as I am on what was happening. I told them to wake up the other people here before we can continue discussing this.

While Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta woke up the others, Haibara whispered to me, "Do you think 'they' are behind this?"

When she said 'they', she obviously means the Black Organization.

"No", I whispered back to her, "If it was them and they knew about us, they would have killed us and everyone we know; not kidnap us and our classmates along with many other people we don't know."

After confirming that, we help wake up the other people, starting with the teenagers.

When all the teenagers were awake, they looked at each other. When they did, some of them had their eyes widen in disbelief and shouted, "YOU'RE ALIVE?!"

When they said that, the ones who were shouted at looked at themselves, widen their eyes also in disbelief, and shouted "WE'RE ALIVE?!"

What are they talking about? Why would those guys be surprised that the other guys are alive? And more importantly, why would these guys be surprised to be alive? What is up with them?

Their shouting woke up two of the elementary kids. One was a foreign boy in London clothing. Another was a Japanese girl in unusual clothing, like from some sort of religious or superstitious place.

The foreign boy said in surprise, "What is going on? Where are we?"

The girl in strange clothing said in curiosity, "Forget that, who all you people are?"

The girl made a good point. I wondered who exactly these strangers are. And they what to know I am and who the other people they don't know are.

But Ayumi said all of a sudden, "Hey, wake up already!"

Everyone looked at her. She was trying to wake up the last person. He was an elementary boy with black, short hair. He wore a black robe that belongs to a judge, but it size fits his age. Near him was wooden gravel, like the ones judges uses in trials.

The judge boy finally wakes up. He looked at Ayumi. Then he got up and looked the teenagers. He starred at them with widen eyes of disbelief. Then, he finally shouted franticly, "YOU ARE ALIVE?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! AND WHY ARE YOU SURRIVERS DOING HERE?! AND WHY AM I HERE TOO?!"

Great, I said to myself, another person who doesn't make sense.

But the teenagers looked at the judge boy with a confused look. One of them, a brown haired boy with a hoodie, approached him and asked, "Um, do we know you kid?"

The judge boy jumped in raged and shouted angrily, "What are you talking about? Of course ALL of you high school students know me! And I'm not a kid! I AM MONOBEAR!"

Monobear, I thought, what a weird name for a kid.

But when I looked at the faces of the high school students, they looked pale and shocked. The hoodie boy said, "You're Monobear, that's not possible."

"What do you mean not possible Naegi?" asked Monobear.

"Well…" Naegi said awkwardly, "Monobear is a robotic black and white teddy bear, while you are just a plain elementary boy."

"I'm not some elementary boy; and I'm neither a teddy bear nor some other bear, I'm Monobear! You're headmaster of Hope Peak Academy!"

Hope Peak Academy, what's that supposes to be? The name is strangely familiar, but I don't know why. And what does he mean that Monobear is some robotic teddy bear?

"You sound like Monobear, but you don't look like him." said a mysterious high school girl with long hair and gloves on her hands.

"What do you mean, Kirigiri?!" Monobear asked her annoyingly.

"Ahem," I said to get everyone's attention, "Monobear was it? I don't know about this whole robot teddy bear appearance; but if you want to check how you look, go look at that mirror there." Then I pointed at the mirror that I noticed earlier.

When Monobear looked at the mirror his face went pale as he starred in horror at his reflection.

"You're kidding me… YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!?" scream Monobear. "What has happened to me? Why am I a kid at the age of 10? What became of my charming black and white self?"

"Err… You aren't exactly charming…" said Naegi awkwardly.

"SHOUT UP," shouted Monobear. "WHO DID THIS? WHO COULD'VE HAVE CHANGE ME INTO HIS EMBARRASSING FORM?!"

Hey, being an elementary kid isn't embarrassing. I should know, being originally a high school student.

But suddenly, a voice said "TESTING… TESTING… ONE, TWO, THREE… DO YOU HEAR ME?" We were all shocked when we heard it. It sounded strangely joyful and it sounded like it came from everywhere. "JUDGING FROM YOU REACTION, YOU DEFINITELY HEARD ME. OKAY, NOW THAT ALL OF YOU ARE AWAKE AND READY, IT'S TIME FOR ME TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN A FLASHY MANNER!"

Then we heard a sound from a large television screen on the wall. When we all looked at it, a picture appeared. It was a young teenager boy with gray hair. He wore a brown school uniform over a white shirt. He appeared jolly and happy, and that what made me feel uncomfortable.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WHAT A MINUTE, LET ME LOWER THE VOLUME IN THE SPEAKER TO STOP SPEAKING IN CAPITAL WORDS!"

Wait a second; did he break the 4th wall just now?

"That's better, now let me introduce myself. My name is Maho Unmei (1), the Mystery Master. And welcome to the **Mystery Game**, where you'll will all participate in the game and find the TRUTH, or **DIE** trying!"

Then he said, "So everyone, I know what you're thinking. You are thinking 'What's Mystery Game?', 'Who is this Maho Unmei?', 'Where is this place?', 'Why did he kidnap us all?', 'How did those who were dead or asleep in a machine permanently are here and well?', 'How did he make Monomo from a robot bear to an elementary boy?', and 'Why is he talking so much?' Well, I'll answer them all one by one."

Well, I was DEFINITELY asking the last question.

"Hey!" Monobear shouted, "What do you mean 'Monomo'? My name is 'MONOBEAR'!"

"Well…" said Unmei, "Since I change your appearance, I should change your name too. After all, you did the same thing with Usami in the 'Killing Field Trip' event, kid."

"I'm not a kid, I'm Monomo!"

Everyone was silent just now.

"Um…" said the foreign boy with a confused face, "Do you or do you not like Monomo? Early you wanted to be Monobear, but now you are calling yourself Monomo. Well, which is it?"

"…I don't know anymore;" said Monobear with sweat of nervousness and awkwardness, "Just call Monomo for now."

Monomo it is. And it is better suited to you then Monobear.

"So…" said Unmei, "Can I now answer your question?"

"Yes" I said. But the questions are your own, not ours.

"Okay, 1st question: 'What's Mystery Game?' Well, it is a special game where a group of chosen representatives work together to find the 'TRUTH'. In the game, it is separated into a chain of 3 events. The first one is **Reminisce Mood**. It is where you find yourselves in a white room, which is the stage where you are now. It has a small panel which has a screen with a date & blanks for words, and a keyboard. In the panel, you must type the **keyword** that represents a case that happened on the date on the panel. And to further narrow it, the furniture & objects here will act as the objects that existed in the case. And don't worry the cases you remember are those that you personally encountered. And when you solve it, a door will open and you can enter into the next stage. There's no time limit; but you can't stay to long or you'll starve, be dehydrated, or need to the toilet badly. But don't worry about oxygen, there's a vent here. But it covered tightly with a vent cover so no one can enter through it. And its gap is too small for a mouse to go through. Further explanations will be given after the 1st event."

"Okay, okay, got it" said the foreign boy, who was writing it down, "Continue."

"The 2nd question is, 'Who is this Maho Unmei?' Well he is the mastermind behind this game. That person is ME. So remember that."

"Anything else about you?" asked Kirigiri curiously.

"No, that is invading privacy. Next question: 'Where is this place?' If you listened to my first answer, you would know that this is a white room for the 1st stage of the game."

Alright, I said to myself, move on.

"My 4th question is: 'Why did he kidnap us all?' So you can participate in the game. You were all chosen by lottery to 'join the game unwillingly'."

Very funny, next question please.

"5th question: 'How did those who were dead or asleep in a machine permanently are here and well?' I can't explain it. It is not something you will understand and you'll think it is unbelievable."

"EVERYTHING HERE IS UNBELIEVABLE!" said Monomo, franticly.

"6th question: 'How did he make Monomo from a robot bear to an elementary boy?' Well, it went like this. First, I got the information of the **Despair Game** involving Naegi and his 15 classmates. Then, I got the data from the **Despair Field Trip** from the future. After that, I took one of the Monobear's brain chips and edited it with the data I collected. Then, I connected it to a REAL BRAIN of some random deceased boy who recently died from lung cancer; after I took his body from his coffin from his grave after his funeral and burial. After that, I transplanted a new set of lungs to replace the one with cancer. And finally, I simply sent a bit of electricity through body to work again. He was still unconscious, so I left him in the room with you guys. It's impressive, right?"

"…" Everyone else was silent. But I know that everyone, including me, was thinking the same thing. "This is SO WRONG in every direction."

"And the last question is, 'Why is he talking so much?' Well, it just a habit. I like talking a lot."

I can see that VERY clearly after all that explaining.

"So that about it. Now it's about time that you introduce yourselves. Wait, in second thought, I'll do that for you.

===INTRODUCTION===

**Conan Edogawa **– Prodigy Level Soccer Detective

**Ai Haibara **– Prodigy Level Scientist

**Ayumi Yoshida** – Prodigy Level Social Expert

**Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya** – Prodigy Level Quick Thinker

**Genta Kojima** – Prodigy Level Fast Eater

**Luke Triton** – Prodigy Level Apprentice

**Pearl Fey** – Prodigy Level Strong Medium

**Naegi Makoto **– Prodigy Level Hope

**Kirigiri Kyouko** – Prodigy Level Serious Detective

**Togami Byakuya** – Prodigy Level Heir

**Maizono Sayaka** – Prodigy Level Idol

**Kuwata Leon** – Prodigy Level Baseball Player

**Fujisaki Chihiro** – Prodigy Level Programmer

**Oowada Mondo** – Prodigy Level Gang Leader

**Ishimaru Kiyotaka** – Prodigy Level Hall Monitor

**Yamada Hifumi** – Prodigy Level Doujin Author

**Celestia Lundenberg **– Prodigy Level Gambler

**Oogami Sakura** – Prodigy Level Fighter

**Asahina Aoi** – Prodigy Level Swimmer

**Fukawa Touko** – Prodigy Level Literary Girl

**Hagakure Yasuhiro** – Prodigy Level Fortune Teller

**Mukuro Ikusaba** – Prodigy Level Soldier

**Enoshima Junko **– Prodigy Level Fashion Girl

**Hinata Hajime** – Prodigy Level Normal Person

**Komaeda Nagito** – Prodigy Level Luck Balancer

**Nanami Chiaki** – Prodigy Level Gamer

**Hanamura Teruteru** – Prodigy Level Chef

**Nise Kopikyatto** – Prodigy Level Imposter

**Koizumi Mahiru** – Prodigy Level Photographer

**Pekoyama Peko** – Prodigy Level Swordswoman

**Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko** – Prodigy Level Gangster

**Mioda Ibuki** – Prodigy Level Light Musician

**Saionji Hiyoko** – Prodigy Level Traditional Dancer

**Tsumiki Mikashi** – Prodigy Level Nurse

**Nidai Nekomaru** – Prodigy Level Coach

**Tanaka Gundam** – Prodigy Level Animal Breeder

**Sonia Nevermind** – Prodigy Level Princess

**Souda Kazuichi** – Prodigy Level Mechanic

**Owari Akane** – Prodigy Level Gymnast

**Monomo **– Prodigy Level Executer

"And that ends your introduction!" said Unmei with a happy tone.

"Umm, what is the reason with the 'Prodigy Level Something' after telling each of our names?" asked Haibara.

"Oh, that's your **Prodigy Level Title**" said Unmei, "Very contestant gets one, based on the person's abilities and personality. Not only you guys get one; but also the other people who will be involved get one too, even me. I got the idea from the **Despair Game**, which gave the 'Super Duper High School Something' Titles."

"Um…" said a fat boy name Nise, "You do know that my real name isn't Nise. In fact, I **don't **have a real name."

"I know that! That's what helped make it possible for you to get your **PL Imposter** title and imposter skills." said Unmei, "But we have to call you **something**. And not some name you got from someone else. So I made you a name. **Nise** in Japanese means **false**. And **Kopikyatto** in Japanese means **copycat**."

"So…" asked Conan, "What's YOUR Prodigy Level Title anyway?"

"My Prodigy Level Title?" said Unmei, "Okay, I'll tell you. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Hahahahaha. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA!"

Then, he gave all of us an evil grin and said, "I am** Maho Unmei** – **Prodigy Level Despair**!"

D… Despair? I was confused from the title. I looked at everyone's faces. The elementary students were confused too. Monomo was pale as a sheet of paper from hearing that, and so were most of the high school students. While one, who was a girl, was completely enraged from it.

Unmei noticed her rage too "Something wrong Junko? You look like someone who had lost in a game of rock-paper-scissors a 100 times in a row to a kid."

Junko then shouted angrily, "That's because Despair is MY TITLE! I am after all **Super Duper High School Level Despair**! Why is my title taken away by some weirdo like you?"

"WEIRDO, did you call me a weirdo?!" Reacted Unmei angrily, "That's it, no one, and I mean NO ONE can dare call me that! I'll show you what position that ALL OF YOU ARE IN! You'll regret it; ALL OF YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

Then, he typed on a keyboard a bunch of times. And then suddenly, a box on a pole rises with a big red button on it. He pulled out wooden gravel and pressed the button with it. I was engulfed in panic; I sensed something bad was about to happen. Then suddenly, Naegi wobbled. His skin became pale and sweaty. "I… feel… numb…" was what he said before he fell down and lost consciousness.

For a few seconds, we watched silently in shock from what we saw. But it felt like hours before we finally reacted to what happened.

"N-Naegi!" shouted Kirigiri. She was panicing, and so was everyone else.

"Naegi-chi, speak to us!" said a strange – hair styled guy named Hagakure.

"Naegi, please pull yourself together!" said a girl in gym clothes named Asahina.

"What are we going to do…? WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" panicking a girl with glasses named Fukawa.

"Hey! What did you do to him, Unmei?" asked angrily by a boy with glasses named Togami.

"Why don't you all figure it out?" said Unmei, filled with excitement.

Then, I noticed something on Naegi's pants. It was a small dart that seems to have been shot at his pants and inject something in Naegi's leg. I removed it, and everyone else noticed me holding it.

Unmei said, "It's a poison dart, a classic murder weapon. But don't worry, it doesn't cause instant death. It will kill him slowly, and that's my warning; my ONLY warning. But since I am a generous man, I allowed you a way to save him."

Then, the small panel light up. It had a date of the crime and a blank for an eight-lettered word. But above it, there's a timer that is already counting down.

"See that timer, that's how long Naegi got to live. If you enter the right password for the case presented; not only will the door open, but a small hidden compartment will open with the antidote for the poison inside. If you give it to Naegi on time, he will live. But if you fail to give it to him before the timer hit zero, then Naegi is GONE FOR GOOD!"

We were all shocked, and then I asked "Why are you doing this?"

Unmei replied with a smile, "Because it's fun; I was bored, so I did this to entertain myself. After all, watching people fight for their lives to find the truth is fun, very FUN. And the fun is not over yet; after all, this is only the BEGINNING!"

Then he laughed a happy laugh, like one you hear joy but feel angry & fear. And that was where everything began, no, it ALREADY began. The clock of fate already started, and this is isn't over. There was no turn back. This is our first turnabout, our first case, our first mystery, and our first trip to this horrible game of life and death, of trust and betrayal, of hope and despair, of the past and the future, & of justice and truth.

* * *

===PEOPLE DECEASED… ===

- 0 DEAD -

===TO BE CONTINUED! ===

(You won the trophy, "Gravel of Judgment", for completing the prologue. Please stay tune for the next chapter)

===Trivia===

**Maho** means 'full sail', which refers to him being open to others. **Unmei** mean 'fate' or 'destiny', which refers that the things involve with him are meant to be or fated.

=== UP NEXT ===

**File 2 - Chapter 1: Case of the Murderer's Equation (Decartes)**

=== Mystery Game Hint ===

Math

* * *

_Quite the beginning, right? I like you all to commit. But please avoid using foreign languages and other strange methods of writing._


	2. Chapter 1-1

Sorry it took so long... I finished it already, but I was too busy to published it. But here it is now!

Note: Remember, none of the animes, games, and mangas belong to me. Especially this case since its originally one of the Detective Conan episodes.

* * *

**File 2**

**Chapter 1: Case of the Murderer's Equation (Sixteen)**

It was pandemonium. We were all in a white room with a mirror table for make-up, a cabinet with alcoholic drinks, and a table with a plate that had small pieces of chocolates, a small panel, and a big monitor.

I, Conan Edogawa (aka Shinichi Kudo), along with 39 other people, were forced to play a life-or-death truth finding game called "Mystery Game" by Maho Unmei.

Because Junko angered Unmei, Naegi was poisoned by a dart and now dying. And the only way to save him was to solve this mystery. We have to find out what sort of case we are dealing with based on the given date of the crime on the small panel and the objects in the room.

But everyone was still in panic, and anger.

"JUNKO!" shouted Hagakure, "This is entirely your fault! If you haven't made that guy anger, Naegi wouldn't be in this situation."

"So what?" said Junko, "I don't care if that guy dies because of me, I actually like him better dead."

"How dare you say that you crazy despair fan!" shouted Asahina.

"Now this is interesting. Everyone is gaining hope in the situation of one of our teammates dying from a despair loving maniac. This is INCREDIBLE! This is the kind of situation that will make you all shine with hope!" said Komaeda, PL Luck Balancer.

"You dare continue that nonsense, and I will DEFINITELY kill you!" said Kuzuryuu, PL Gangster.

"Go on ahead, kill me and make your hope shine brighter!" said Komaeda back at him.

"What is WRONG with this guy?" asked Ayumi.

"I think he is crazy." I told her.

"This is a dream, this has to be a dream…" panic the PL Chef, Hanamura.

"Everyone calm down!" said Hinata, PL Normal Person.

"Easy for you to say!" shouted Mondo, PL Outlaw Biker.

"Everyone, let us close our eyes and that a deep breath so we can calm down!"

Said PL Hall Monitor, Ishimaru.

"Brother is right!" said Mondo.

"And what about what I said?" said Hinata in an awkward state.

"Mioda is very confused!" said PL Light Musician, Mioda, to herself.

"Guys…" I said.

"Hey everyone, get a grip on yourself!" said Nise.

"Why do we have to listen to you, Pork Feet!" said PL Traditional Dancer, Saionji.

"Hey, a lady should show manners when addressing people. You got that Bad Mouth!" said Luke angrily.

"You should listen to your own advice!" said Saionji back, angrily.

"GUYS…" I said again, with more irritation.

"What are we going to do, Naegi's dying!" said Sayaka, PL Idol.

"And why do YOU care? You tried to kill me!" shouted PL Baseball Player Leon.

"Do we have the time to be arguing!" shouted Hagakure.

"You should listen to yourself." shouted PL Photographer, Koizumi.

"Everyone, please stop arguing…" said Chihiro, PL Programmer, in vain.

"GUYS, LISTEN!" I said, but everyone was still arguing and panicking.

Then, Pearl went to the wall. Unmei, from his monitor, looked nervous. He know what she was about to do, so he shouted down his monitor in fright. And then…

"EVERYONE PLEASE SHOUT UP AND LISTEN NOW!"

As she shouted at everyone, she punches the white, steel wall so hard that a large dent was made on it and a large sound of it being punch was echoing around the room loudly.

Everyone froze from shock when they saw her do and heard her say. Then Sakura, PL Fighter, said to herself "She would make a good student at my family's dojo."

Is this really the time to say that? I thought to myself.

Then Pearl shouted again, "Everyone! We don't have the time to argue about ANYTHING! We can do all the arguing LATER! But NOW, we have to save Naegi from dying!"

Everyone was quite at first, and then Luke said "She's right. We have to save Mr. Naegi first. After all, you don't have to be some Prodigy Level Mathematician to know that we are running out of time."

First of all, just call him Naegi, not Mr. Naegi; don't need to be so polite. Second, Prodigy Level Mathematician, really, that is what you thought of? I thought.

!

"Hold on, what did you say Luke?" I said thoughtfully.

"Um… I said that you don't have to be some Prodigy Level Mathematician to know that we are running out of time." said Luke, confused.

Then, after a moment, I said "I remember."

"Ha?" everyone said confused.

"I remember now!" I said again.

"Remember what?" asked Mitsuhiko.

"I remember what case we are up against!"

"You do?!" asked Genta.

"Yeah, I also know what the keyword is too! Mondo, I need you to give me a boost so I can type the keyword, NOW!"

"Oh? Okay…" said Mondo, surprised.

He then gave me a boost and brought me close to the panel.

"Wait." said Kirigiri, "How do you know what case is this?"

"Um… My friend named Shinichi told me this case one time." I said nervously, "He was a high school detective who solved lots of cases."

I can't tell them that **I'm **Shinichi Kudo.

"Wow, you're friends with a high school detective?" asked Luke.

"Yes…" I said awkwardly. Then I returned to the panel with a serious face. I began typing the case's keyword and said, "This case happened involving, what you said Luke, a PL Mathematician. A murder was committed in a cabaret bar, where figuring out the murderer's equation revealed the TRUTH! (1)"

…

* * *

[Date: June 10, 2010]

[Time: Unknown]

[Place: Cabaret Bar "Cristiano" Dressing Room]

* * *

In the dark room, a group of female workers, along with a male host worker, were watching two other female workers of the cabaret bar fight each other.

One of them pushed the other one onto a wall. Then, that girl said, "You were love glancing with **him **haven't you?"

The other girl said, "Not really, unlike like a certain someone, I don't give my whole body to him."

Then the girl pushing her said, "Oh Kyoko, if you want to be in the **love trade business**, I can grant you your wish. After all, you will always be Number 2 for life, aren't you?"

Then she began laughing at her. Kyoko push her away and said, "I going to kill you, Kumi!"

She was going to attack Kumi, but the male host interfered and said, "Calm down Kyoko! Please calm down!"

As everyone else watch, Kumi said "Remember this everyone… Sensei… is **my trophy**..."

* * *

[Date: June 10, 2010]

[Time: 7:00 pm]

[Place: Cabaret Bar "Cristiano" Main Hall]

* * *

"Sensei…" said Kumi to a man sitting next to her at a table, "I'm free tomorrow, do you mind if I stay with you again."

"No, not at all…" said the man.

===INTRODUCTION===

**Kumi** – Prodigy Level No. 1 Cabaret Worker

At another table, a man named Kogoro Mouri was watching them in an annoyed mood along with Kyoko.

"Man, why does Kumi have to be with someone else?" asked Kogoro to himself. "Who does that guy think he is?"

"That man is a regular customer here." answer Kyoko, "He used to be a middle class man, until he suddenly got rich one day."

"Man, I wish that girl would die…" she added.

"Ha? Did you say something just now?" asked Kogoro.

"Um… No." said Kyoko nervously, "Anyway, who cares about them? Let's just enjoy, right Mouri?"

"That's right, Kyoko." said Kogoro happily.

===INTRODUCTION===

**Kogoro Mouri** – Prodigy Level Officer

**Kyoko** – Prodigy Level No. 2 Cabaret Worker

At another table watching them, was a young policeman along with a girl and boy teenagers disguised as adult men.

"YOU ARE THE WORST DAD…" said the girl named Ran Mouri to herself.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked a boy named Shinichi Kudo.

"Because we are doing a reconciliation for mom." answered Ran.

"No, we are doing this because you want to check on your dad's cheating again." corrected Shinichi. "Can't we agree that your dad is terrible and go home?"

"No!" said Ran angrily.

"Hey guys, did you really have to have me go with you for something like this?" asked the young policeman named Takagi Wataru.

"Sorry about that." apologizing Shinichi, "We can't go here since we are under 18 years old. So we need you, an officer, to get permission for us to get in."

"If Sato finds me here, she will kill me…" said Takagi with fear.

"Excuse me?" said a woman who came to them. "My name is Kazuyo. I welcome you to the cabaret bar, **Cristiano**."

"Ah! Sit down miss, sit down..." said Takagi, while making room for her to sit with them at the table.

"By the way, that man at the table over there…" said Takagi while pointing at the man with Kumi, "Isn't he the very famous variety show host, Mine Masahito?"

"That's right." said Kazuyo "He is a popular mathematician who works as a teacher at a college and even published his own book."

===INTRODUCTION===

**Shinichi Kudo **– Prodigy Level Sherlock Holmes Fan

**Ran Mouri** – Prodigy Level Karate Champion

**Takagi Wataru** – Prodigy Level Male Investigator

**Kazuyo** – Prodigy Level Hostess

**Mine Masahito** – Prodigy Level Mathematician

* * *

[Date: June 10, 2010]

[Time: 7:30 pm]

[Place: Cabaret Bar "Cristiano" Main Hall]

* * *

The male host came and said, "It is time for **Cristiano**'s special event. It is **Game Time**! Today's game is **Kiss–Kiss Derby**! Today's lucky challengers are these two!" he then pointed to Kogoro Mouri and Mine Masahito. "Each challenger takes turns receiving a kiss from the twenty girls lined up here, who then pour wine into their glasses. Each challenger can choose between one to three girls per turn! And the one to reach the 20th girl, Kumi, will receive a kiss from her!"

"Just wait Kumi, I'll be there and receive that kiss!" said Kogoro eagerly.

"So how do we decide who goes 1st and 2nd?" asked Mine, "I don't mind being either one."

"Then you go 1st" said Kogoro.

"Okay" said Mine, "Then, I'll choose one."

After that, the 1st girl kissed him and pours her wine into his glass.

"What? Just one girl?" complained Kogoro "How sad, what a small man. I, however, choose THREE girls!"

Then the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th girls kissed him and pour their wine into his glass.

"Then, I'll take two!" said Mine.

Then the 5th and 6th girls kissed him and pour their wine into his glass.

"Then I'll choose THREE girls again!" shouted Kogoro happily.

Then the 7th, 8th, and 9th girls kissed him and pour their wine into his glass.

* * *

….

"Man, I envy Mine and Kogoro." said Leon.

"Tell me about it." said PL Mechanic, Souda.

"You guys are the WORST!" shouted Pearl, as she punched Leon and Souda on the stomach forcibly.

As the two fell down and cry in pain, Koizumi said to Pearl "Man, you are a better man that these guys can very be!"

"Wait! Why are you telling us the case's details? We don't have the time to hear this while Naegi is dying!" said Kuzuryuu.

"Actually we do!" said Unmei, who reappeared on the large screen. "During a flashback, the time here freezes despite us still feeling time pass. So you can continue the story while Naegi is dying without worrying about running out of time!"

"How is that even possible?" asked Genta.

"It's what we call, '_Time passes slower when we remember the past__'_ after all!" explained Unmei. "So Conan, continue the story before we run out of time before you finish it!"

"Right!" said Conan, then he faces to Leon and Souda who were still in pain from Pearl's punch and said "And don't worry you two, you aren't the **only** ones to be punch for those kind of comments…"

…...

* * *

[Going back at the flashback of Carabet Bar "**Cristiano**" during the **Game Time**…]

"Somehow…" said Ran, "I can't watch this anymore!"

"Kogoro looks like he's having fun." said Shinichi.

"I do envy him a little, too…" said Detective Takagi.

Then Ran angrily punched the two of them at the stomach. The two feel down in agony as the "**Kiss-Kiss Derby**" game continued without noticing them.

"Then, I'll also choose three!" said Mine.

Then the 10th, 11th, and 12th girls kissed him and pour their wine into his glass.

"Then, I'll choose THREE once again!" shouted Kogoro, still happy.

Then the 13th, 14th, and 15th girls kissed him and pour their wine into his glass.

"They're slowly getting closer to Kumi's lips! 15 down!" said the male host.

"Well then, just one." said Mine.

"Oh!" said the male host, "Just one now! That totals sixteen! The 16th one is Kyoko!"

Then, Kyoko went to him and kissed him directly at the lips…

* * *

….

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!" shouted everyone in total shock.

"She k-kissed him at the lips?!" said Fukawa, drooling.

"Hold on, what so surprising about that?" said Hagakure, but still in shock, "Didn't all the girls kiss those two at the lips?"

"No…" said Conan, "Everyone else kissed them at the **cheek**. But Kyoko, the 16th one, kissed **Mine at the lips**. Now, the question was 'why'?"

"Hmmm…" said Mitsuhiko, "I think it was because…"

===the reason was…===

**Kyoko was in love with Mine.**

**Kyoko wanted to anger Kumi.**

**Kyoko had no actual reason.**

The answer is…

"Because…" said Mitsuhiko, "**Kyoko wanted to anger Kumi**, right? After all, Kyoko had a fight with her earlier that day because Kumi was anger that Kyoko had **love glances** with Mine that day. So when Kumi angered her during the fight, Kyoko wanted to go as far as kill her. So it wouldn't be surprising that Kyoko wanted to get even with Kumi by kissing Mine at the lips and making her angry."

"Correct, Mitsuhiko." said Conan impressively, "You definitely improving well."

"Thanks, Conan" said Mitsuhiko with a mix of pride and embarrassment.

….

* * *

[Going back at the flashback of Carabet Bar "**Cristiano**" during the **Game Time**…]

"She's kissing him at the lips!" said Kogoro in shocked.

Ran, Shinichi, and Takagi were in shock as much as Kogoro.

As the two kissed, a surge of anger filled Kumi; but she didn't allow it to make a scene with everyone here.

After the two finished kissing, Kyoko pour her wine into Mine's glass.

Kogoro tried to shake the shock off and gone to his turn, "I choose the 17th one, the 18th one, the 19th one and… Huh?" He noticed that after them was the 20th girl, Kumi. "1, 2, 3…" Then he realized that he already chosen 3 girls.

"Too bad!" said the male host, "There's no way you can reach Kumi now!"

In bigger shock, Kogoro walk away from Kumi without getting the kisses or wine from the three girls he chose. Then, Mine walked up to Kumi.

"I know you would have come for me," said Kumi.

Then, Kumi began drinking Sensei's glass of wine since it was part of the game for the 20th girl to drink the winner's glass of wine.

At the same time, Kogoro, angered in defeat, drank his glass of wine (despite not being necessary in the game).

After Kumi finished Mine's wine, she approached him and was about to kiss him.

But, suddenly Kumi fell to her side and passed out.

"Kumi! Kumi!" said Mine in shock.

"Kumi?!" said Kogoro, also in shock.

"STAND BACK EVERYONE!" said Shinichi, as he removed his disguise and approach Kumi. "Everyone, please don't move! Don't touch anything! Detective Takagi, call the police!"

"Right!" said Takagi.

"Ran, make sure no one leaves! Make sure no one comes in either except the police!" said Shinichi.

"Got it!" said Ran, as she removes her disguises and hurries to the bar's entrance.

"Wait? Detective Boy! What are you doing here?" asked Kogoro. "And why were Ran and Detective Takagi with you?"

But Shinichi ignored him and checked Kumi's body. And he said, "**She's dead…**"

Everyone was engulfed in complete shock and horror. Shinichi then stood up and looked at the glass that held the wine Kumi drank…

* * *

[Date: June 10, 2010]

[Time: 7:50 pm]

[Place: Cabaret Bar "Cristiano" Main Hall]

* * *

The area was filled with police officers. All the people involved were told to remain inside.

"I guess she was poisoned then?" said Shinichi to a policewoman.

"Correct, it's most likely that the poison was put in the wine just before she drank it…" said the policewoman named Sato Miwako.

===INTRODUCTION===

**Sato Miwako** – Prodigy Level Female Investigator

"WHAT?!" said Kogoro, "I also drank some wine from here too! I need a judge, no, a doctor! I'm starting to feel pain!"

"Calm down!" said Shinichi, "If there had been poison in your wine, you'd be dead already."

"Oh… right." said Kogoro.

"Thanks to you Shinichi, after the incident, no one has left." said Sato.

"Yes. The criminal should still be among us." said Shinich.

"Sato!" said Takagi, "The forensics confirmed there was poison in Mr. Mine's glass as well as one of the decanters that the girls used to hold the wine for the game."

"Which one was it?" asked Shinichi.

But Kogoro step in his way and said, "Wait, Detective Boy! This is an adult's society where love and hate swirl. A kid like you should step aside. Kumi's killer… will be pointed out by me!"

"Well, anyway…" said Takagi, "The decanter with the poison came from the 16th decanter, the one that Kyoko held…"

{**"Poison Analysis"** added to Evidence Ammunition}

{"**Victim's Autopsy**" added to Evidence Ammunition}

* * *

[Date: June 10, 2010]

[Time: 7:55 pm]

[Place: Cabaret Bar "Cristiano" Storage Room]

* * *

Kyoko was brought to the bar's storage room to be questioned privately.

Kogoro said, "From your decanter a component of **wolfs bane**, a kind of poison, was detected."

"So?" asked Kyoko with an unconcerned look.

"Didn't you have a fight with the victim earlier this day?" asked Sato.

"Yes…" said Kyoko, still in a calm mood.

"And didn't you tell her that you would kill her?" asked Kogoro.

"That's true; but do you serious think I meant it, especially over something like that?" argued Kyoko.

"A violent battle between women unfolds on the battlefield for No. 1 can still end in murder, doesn't it?" countered Kogoro.

"Even if I did kill her so I can take her place as No. 1, it will end when I get arrested and sent to jail, right?" countered Kyoko. "And if someone here did kill her, then every girl worker here is a suspect."

"**All** of them?" asked Kogoro.

"Correct." said Kyoko, "There's not a single girl who **doesn't** hate that woman. So there's nothing that can point me as the most likely culprit."

= Kogoro used the "**Poison Analysis**" Bullet

"Then why does **your** decanter have the poison?" questioned Kogoro.

"I don't know why." said Kyoko, "Someone else put the poison there, but I don't know who. And I don't even remember who gave me the decanter of wine with poison neither."

"Excuse me, you two…" said Shinichi, "You were in the 16th position in the **Kiss-Kiss Derby** game, correct?"

"Um… That right…" said Kyoko, thoughtfully.

"How did you end up at the 16th position? How did you decide that?" asked Shinichi.

"No reason." said Kyoko, "I just ended up there in the game."

"I see…" said Shinichi with certainty.

"Kudo, does the 16th position give a connection?" asked Sato.

"That right…" said Shinichi, "Whoever gets that number will win. Once you get sixteen and not any number after that, there are only 4 people left. Since between one to three people can be chosen in each turn, the person who goes after the one who chooses No. 16 will lose no matter what."

"That because the person can never reach the No. 20 with having to choose between one to three people only. They need to choose **four** people to win." said Sato with impressiveness.

"Exactly." said Shinichi, "The culprit only need to put poison in the 16th position's decanter in order for Kumi to be poisoned, because whoever chooses the 16th position is the winner. The criminal is a logical thinker or at least an impressive with Math."

{"**Equation of Crime**" added to Evidence Ammunition}

"Good at Math…" said Kogoro to himself, "I got it!"

* * *

[Date: June 10, 2010]

[Time: 8:00 pm]

[Place: Cabaret Bar "Cristiano" Main Hall]

* * *

===Make an Accusation===

Kogoro: "The killer… is you! **Mine Masahito**!"

"Me?" said Mine, "Just because I'm a good mathematician? That's not logical at all! Plus, I was in love with Kumi; so I couldn't kill her, now could I?"

"Just because you loved her **doesn't** mean she loved you." pointed out Kogoro. "Maybe to Kumi, you were a good source of money; being a rich man."

"That's definitely not true!" shouted Mine. Then, Mine tried to calm down and said to himself, "_Only reason makes us human._"

!

Mine then faced Kogoro and said, "Please excuse me for what I've done."

"_Doubt is the beginning of knowledge._" said Shinichi to Mine, "There's also that quote, isn't there?"

"And you are?" asked Mine, in a surprised state.

"Shinichi Kudo, detective." introduce Shinichi. Then he have him seat with him and asked him, "Do you know the underlying rule of the game?"

"Yes. When you put it in numerical formula form, it's **n=4-r**. The **n** is the number that you take, and **r** is the number the other person takes. But, if a person who knows the game's rule plays second, then you couldn't win against them."

Sato was confused and said, "Let's see… In other words…"

Takagi tried to explain to Sato, "One person in each round can pick from1-3 people. Therefore, if you're in the second spot, you can pick the number that gives you a multiple of 4 so that four is chosen each round…"

"Even if you say it like that, I still don't understand it!" said Sato, even more confused, "At any rate, if you went 1st, you could win, right?"

"That how it is…"

"Anyhow, even if you weren't a mathematician & just gave it a little thought, it seems anyone could come up with the winning strategy. That doesn't make me the criminal." explained Mine.

{"**Equation of Crime**" updated in Evidence Ammunition}

"You were here the whole time, right? Didn't you notice anything?" asked Sato.

"No, I wasn't here earlier…" said Takage, in a panicking manner.

While the two were talking, Kogoro said, "Darn, either Kyoko or Mine has to be the criminal…"

"Hey!" Takagi suddenly shouted. He approaches of the girl workers who was using her cell phone and said, "You're not allowed to use that during the investigation!"

"I'm just replying an e-mail!" replied the girl worker, annoyed. "What's wrong with that?"

"…That's strange…" said Ran, "Even though one of their friends was killed, none of them seems to feel sad about it…"

She was right; Mouri and Shinichi noticed that all the girls aren't bothering that one of them died. All of them were texting, smoking, putting make-up, or talking.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" asked the male host to one of the girl workers.

"She's dead, so it's okay now, isn't it?" said the girl worker. She was removing Kumi's picture as No. 1 from the ranking wall. "I don't want to see her face even one second longer."

"Hey, that's important evidence!" said Sato, as she tries to take Kumi's picture from the girl worker. "Weren't you told to touch anything?"

"Why would men want to come to a place like this, dad?" asked Ran.

"Um… Hey you two don't fight!" said Kogoro as he goes to Sato and the girl worker, and dodging his daughter's question. He tries to stop them from fighting, but he got accidentally hit by the both of them at the face. Sato tried to ask for forgiveness, but before she could the girl worker grabbed Kumi's picture and throwing it to the ground & broke it…

* * *

===PEOPLE DECEASED… ===

- 1 DEAD -

===TO BE CONTINUED! ===

===Trivia===

The case is from the **Case Closed Live Action Drama**.

=== UP NEXT ===

**File 3 - Chapter 1: Case of the Murderer's Equation (Descartes)**

=== Mystery Game Hint ===

Quotes

* * *

Sorry to cut the story in half, but the whole thing was 30 pages long in Microsoft Word. Also, I like to add that all the Reminisce Cases will be from "**Case Closed Live Action Drama**".

Note: the idea of Reminisce Mood was also based on the situation in "**Case Closed Live Action Drama**".


	3. Chapter 1-2

Here's the second part, sorry for the cliff-hanger...

* * *

**File 3**

**Chapter 1: Case of the Murderer's Equation (Decartes)**

* * *

[Date: June 10, 2010]

[Time: 8:10 pm]

[Place: Cabaret Bar "Cristiano" Dressing Room]

* * *

Kogoro, still hurt from what happened, was passing by the dressing room when he saw someone head into the dressing room without turning on the lights. "I smell… the scent of scandal."

He approaches the person in the darkness and said, "What are you doing so secretly?! What are you hiding?"

He turned on the lights, revealing the mysterious person to be one of the girl workers. She was hiding something behind the hanging clothes. "You are wrong, it is not connected to the case." said the girl worker.

"You're lying! You're hiding a piece of evidence!" said Kogoro.

He grabbed the thing she was hiding. But his surprise, it was a plastic cage with a white cat inside. "What, it's a cat?"

"He's my pet. I secretly bring him to work & hide him here because pets aren't allowed here." explained the girl worker. "There seemed to be something wrong with him, so I checked on him. Please don't tell anyone."

When she brought him out of the cage, the cat suddenly scratches Kogoro.

"OOOOUUUUCCCCHHHH!" shouted Kogoro.

"Sorry. My cat doesn't like strangers. Let me treat that." she said as she gets the first aid kit.

* * *

[Date: June 10, 2010]

[Time: 8:20 pm]

[Place: Cabaret Bar "Cristiano" Main Hall]

* * *

Ran was sitting by herself at the bar. The hostess, Kazuyo, saw her and sat next to her. "That boy, his name is Kudo, right?" she asked Ran.

"Oh, yes. Kudo Shinichi." replied Ran.

"Could it be… you like him?"

"What? Why are you saying this all of the sudden? He is just a friend, and a detective geek."

"Really, in the case, it's fine; but, "_Irresolution is the cause of the greatest harm_", they say."

"Irresolution, what's that?"

"It's when you're indecisive and can't make up your mind."

"Oh… That's irresolution, huh?"

"When it comes to love, I wonder if it's when you don't say what should be said & when you don't do what you should do and then regret it..."

* * *

[Date: June 10, 2010]

[Time: 8:25 pm]

[Place: Cabaret Bar "Cristiano" Dressing Room]

* * *

Kogoro was being treated from his cat scratches by the girl worker who owned that cat.

"You're a detective aren't you?" asked the girl worker.

"It's **great** detective. It's a problem if you forget my name." said Kogoro.

"Um… I… might know who the criminal is."

"You do?" Then the girl worker went to Kogoro's ears and whispered something.

"What's that?"

* * *

[Date: June 10, 2010]

[Time: 8:30 pm]

[Place: Cabaret Bar "Cristiano" Main Hall]

* * *

Everyone gather at the main hall of the cabaret bar by Kogoro.

===Make an Accusation===

Kogoro: "As I thought… the criminal is you, **Mine Masahito**!"

"Sir… of course you can tell us your reason?" said Shinchi.

"It's as obvious as Maeda Atsuko (1)!" said Kogoro.

Takagi said, "She is their rank…"

"So green and immature, you wouldn't know this; but this man caused a similar incident using the same trick one month ago!" He then explained that before…

* * *

[Date: One Month Ago]

[Time: Unknown]

[Place: Cabaret Bar "Cristiano" Main Hall]

* * *

Mine was watching a game being played by Kumi and Kazuyo. They were doing a chocolate-taking game with similar rules to the present game, **Kiss–Kiss Derby**. There are 20 pieces of chocolates. One will go 1st, the other will go 2nd. They each will pick 1-3 chocolates at each turn. And the one who "fails" to get the 20th chocolate will take a penalty. The penalty is taking a strong alcoholic cocktail.

Kazuyo went first, while Kumi went second.

Kazuyo got 2 pieces of chocolate. But when it was Kumi's turn, she whispered to Mine that she would go out with him if she wins. So Mine whisper to her what to do to win the game.

Kumi then got 2 pieces. Then Kazuyo got 1 piece. After that, Kumi got 3 pieces. Then, Kazuyo got 3 pieces. Then Kumi got 1 piece. After that, Kazuyo got 2 pieces. And then, Kumi got 2 pieces.

It was Kazuyo's turn now. But there was now 4 pieces left. Since she can only get 1-3 pieces, no matter what, she will lose.

So Kazuyo had to take the cocktail. Mine said she doesn't really need to take the drink, but Kazuyo just smiled to him and drank it. But she suddenly passed out right of them. Everyone panicked. The girl worker who told Kogoro about the incident actually witnessed the whole game.

* * *

[Date: June 10, 2010]

[Time: 8:35 pm]

[Place: Cabaret Bar "Cristiano" Main Hall]

* * *

"Fortunately it wasn't anything that put Kazuyo's life in danger." said Kogoro, "Kazuyo was famous for trying to get nominated, but this guy from some time before had wanted the nomination switched to Kumi. And so you tried to kill Kazuyo for interfering with that. That right, isn't it? Truly nasty it is. And then it appeared that Kumi had gotten it. But turned out this guy's money was all she was interested in. Now this time he got angry at Kumi & killed her. Correct?"

Then, Mine said thoughtfully, "The cocktail Kazuyo drank that incident, was a **Salty Dog**."

"What about it?" questioned Kogoro.

"She has high blood pressure & she normally has to take anti-hypertension drugs. In short, she was taking tablets too lower her blood pressure." explained Mine.

"Could it be… she had a reaction?" asked Shinichi.

"Exactly!" said Mine.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" said Kogoro.

"What's the recipe for **Salty Dog**?" asked Shinichi.

"Vodka and Grapefruit Juice." said Sato & Takagi at the same time.

"Right!" said Shinichi, "**Grapefruit juice**, when drunk in conjunction with certain types of drugs, can increase their effectiveness and make them _**dangerous**_."

"Dangerous?" said Kogoro.

Then Ran said, "Could it be Kazuyo's blood pressure fell too much and…"

"And she lost consciousness." finished Shinichi.

{**Month Old Incident** added in Evidence Ammunition}

{**Salty Dog** added in Evidence Ammunition}

{**Kazuyo's Tablets** added in Evidence Ammunition}

As Sato & Takagi went to talk about the pills from Kazuyo and Kogoro mumbled in anger, Shinichi asked himself in his head, "Who on earth did it? And why?"

* * *

[Date: June 10, 2010]

[Time: 8:40 pm]

[Place: Cabaret Bar "Cristiano" Main Hall]

* * *

Sato and Takagi were examining Kazuyo's capsule pills and asking her questions.

"Have you had high blood pressure for some time?" asked Sato.

"Yes," said Kazuyo, "So… I can't fail to take these each day."

"We've heard that recently you played a game with Kumi & Mine and collapsed."

As Kazuyo nodded, Shinichi was listening to the questioning for clues. Then, Ran passed by, unaware of Shinichi being near her, and said to herself, ""_irresolution is the cause of the greatest harm_", huh…"

When Shinichi heard this, he asked Ran, "What did you say just now?!"

Ran was surprised from the sudden question and said, "Eh? Ah… I said **irresolution**. It's when you can't make up your mind."

"Who told you that?"

"Ah… I learned it earlier from Kazuyo. But I didn't know what the word '**irresolution**' meant…"

!

"I see… The answer to this murder equation; I know what the one and only truth is."

He went to the girl worker who witnessed the incident one month ago and asked her something. She confirmed his suspicions.

{**Month Old Incident** updated in Evidence Ammunition}

* * *

[Date: June 10, 2010]

[Time: 8:45 pm]

[Place: Cabaret Bar "Cristiano" Main Hall]

* * *

Shinichi called Kogoro, Ran, Takagi, Sato, Kazuyo, and Mine.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." said Shinichi.

"Kudo, do you suspect me too?" asked Mine.

"No. There's one thing I really wanted to ask you first."

"Go ahead."

{Presented **Month Old Incident** to Mine}

"That game one month ago where Kazuyo collapsed, did you know it was **Kazuyo** who suggested she play that game?"

"WHAT?"

* * *

[Date: One Month Ago]

[Time: Unknown]

[Place: Cabaret Bar "Cristiano" Main Hall]

* * *

Mine and Kumi were having a drink, watching was Kazuyo and the girl worker who witnessed the incident. The two were talking about making a mathematical game based on **Kiss – Kiss Derby** for Mine.

"Since Mine loves that game so much, I'm sure to rise." said Kazuyo.

"Really, then do you want to challenge Kumi?" asked the girl worker.

"Yeah." answered Kazuyo.

* * *

[Date: June 10, 2010]

[Time: 8:46 pm]

[Place: Cabaret Bar "Cristiano" Main Hall]

* * *

"The one who chose the **Salty Dog** as the penalty was also Kazuyo." added Shinichi.

"But, why would she do such a dangerous thing?" asked Mine.

"Didn't Kazuyo want to play that game as a test?"

"What do you mean; A test of what exactly?"

"It was test of **your feelings**."

"!"

"Kazuyo was aware of the dangers in the test. Would your choice be her or Kumi? You immediately understood the underlying rule of that game. So you could somehow turn over the win to her. Since you knew about the drugs she was taking, Kazuyo believed you wouldn't deliberately allow her to lose. However, the one you chose… was Kumi."

"…"

===Make an Accusation===

Shinichi: "The criminal who killed Kumi… You already know who that is, don't you? The criminal is… you, **Kazuyo**.

Mine said with unbelief, "Kazuyo…?"

Shinichi explained, "The hypertension drugs you were taking today were capsules…"

= Shinichi used the "**Kazuyo's Tablets**" Bullet

"…But according to Mine, you were using **tablets** in the past. So why did you decide to go with capsules today? The answer is obvious…"

=== the reason was…===

**Kazuyo got them from someone else.**

**Kazuyo stole them from Kumi.**

**Kazuyo put poison in her capsules.**

The answer is…

"The **poison** used to kill Kumi is inside those capsules, isn't it?"

"Takagi, confirm that." said Sato.

Takagi went to get the capsules. He had the forensics check them; and when he returned with the results, he said that there were traces of the same **wolf bane** poison that killed Kumi.

"It was **Descartes** that made me realize the relationship between you and Mine." said Shinichi.

"Descartes, what's that?" asked Kogoro.

"**Rene Descartes** (2)." said Mine. "He is a great mathematician that I admire."

Then Shinichi said, ""_Only reason makes us human."_

"_Doubt is the beginning of knowledge._"

Those are both quotes from Descartes. And so is the quote Kazuyo told Ran…"

Then Ran said, ""_Irresolution is the cause of the greatest harm._""

"Yes," said Shinichi, "That's also a quote from Descartes. I heard from one of the girl workers that you've been studying math since Mine first came to this place during Christmas. Kazuyo, didn't you eagerly study mathematics in order to follow along with Mine's conversations?"

Then, Kazuyo started to tell her meeting with Mine…

* * *

[Date: December 25, 2009]

[Time: Unknown]

[Place: Cabaret Bar "Cristiano" Main Hall]

* * *

It was Christmas…

Mine was sitting by himself at the bar table. He was drawing something on a Cristiano card. Kazuyo noticed him drawing, so she approached him.

"What is that?" asked Kazuyo.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Mine, "You could say… it's a **direct coordinate system**. They were created by Descartes, but they're also called Cartesian coordinates."

"Because I'm stupid, I didn't do well in math."

"Ah… That's okay! Compared to human relationships, mathematics is easy to understand."

"Please teach me more…"

* * *

[Date: June 10, 2010]

[Time: 8:50 pm]

[Place: Cabaret Bar "Cristiano" Main Hall]

* * *

"Ever since I had started at this job, there wasn't anyone who had talked to me as seriously as he did. I just… wanted to keep up with him."

"Kazuyo…" said Mine with surprise.

= Shinichi presented the "**Equation of Crime**" Bullet

Shinichi said, "And so she thought up this crime. Kazuyo, to you, it didn't matter who it was that ended up as No. 16, did it? What's more, you could say you didn't care if it was Mine or Kogoro who gave the wine to Kumi. Whoever had the 16th spot with the poison in it; Kumi, in the 20th spot, was sure to drink it. That was all that was important to you, Kazuyo."

Kogoro then said in realization, "Anger for the one who took away the man you loved… that was your **motive**, right?"

But Kazuyo said, "There was nothing I could do if he chose a woman more beautiful than I. I'm used to that happening…"

"Then why?"

"By chance, I overheard her…"

* * *

[Date: June 10, 2010]

[Time: Unknown]

[Place: Cabaret Bar "Cristiano" Make-up Room]

* * *

Kumi was alone in the room. She was talking to someone on her cell phone.

"That Sensei's loaded… so whether to Italy or Paris, anywhere you want to go will be fine, Kenji. I think I'll have him cough up all the funds for a nice apartment, too."

Then she began laughing to herself. Nearby, near the slightly opened door of the make-up room, was Kazuyo who overheard everything by accident…

* * *

[Date: June 10, 2010]

[Time: 8:52 pm]

[Place: Cabaret Bar "Cristiano" Main Hall]

* * *

"Such a dirty trick to play on Mine… I never wanted him to hear that. I thought, **'I never wanted him to have to go through such a bad time**.'"

Everyone was shocked from what she said. Then Ran broke the silence and said, "In order to protect Mine, you killed Kumi."

"Like the game one month ago where Mine made his decision, I decided too."

"Why?" said Mine, nearly crying, "Why would you kill someone for my sake? I'm the bad one…"

"_Only reason makes us human…_" said Kazuyo, nearly crying, "I'm sorry you went to all the trouble of teaching me that. I guess it's because I am stupid after all…"

She then held her hands towards Sato for her to handcuff her. But instead, Sato put Kazuyo's hands down and simply led her away with Takagi, as if, no, **because** she feels sorry for her, like everyone else. As they were heading towards the door, Mine approached them from behind and said, "**Kazuyo… I sorry…**"

He fell onto his knees like he was kneeling. And then he broke into tears & cried as they left…

* * *

[Date: June 10, 2010]

[Time: 9:00 pm]

[Place: Cabaret Bar "Cristiano" Main Hall]

* * *

Everyone except Shinichi, Ran, and Mouri had left the place.

"Sir…" said Shinichi, "Why would you think Kazuyo would do that? Rather than murder, wouldn't there have been a much easier way…"

"You said it earlier, didn't you?" said Kogoro, "For the sake of the man she loved, she studied mathematics with all her might, didn't she? She wanted to be of use to him at the end, no matter what… That's how it was."

"Why?" asked Ran.

"By doing this, he'd remember her all his life…." answered Mouri.

He then faced Shinichi and said, "Even if you're called a great detective, I guess you're still a kid, huh? Don't think that everything comes with a clear explanation. **Humans aren't mathematics**. Do you know what the most troublesome thing in people that can't be calculated is?"

"What's that?" asked Shinichi.

"**It's a woman's heart**." answered Kogoro, before leaving.

"Huh?" said Shinichi, still confused. But Kogoro continued to head to the door and left without another word.

"What about you, Shinichi?" asked Ran, "In order to protect someone you loved… **would you kill**?"

Shinichi then faced her and answered seriously, "No matter what the reason is… **murder is murder**."

* * *

….

Everyone in the white room was silent from the case's story. Pearl finally broke the silence when she said, "What a sad story…"

I nodded in agreement. Then I finished typing in the panel. The answer was…

~~~**DESCARTES**~~~

Then, a small door opened, revealing a small compartment with an injection filled with a liquid drug.

"It's the antidote!" shouted Luke.

Hinata grabbed the antidote and tossed it to Sayaka, who removed the cap from the injection's needle and injected it onto Naegi's arm.

Then the timer hit **zero**.

After a moment of silence, Naegi began to regain consciousness. Sayaka was crying in joy and embraced Naegi, who blushed from this.

Many of the people were overjoyed too. Junko just shrugged it off with disappointment. Her sister was silent, with a faint smile on her face. Komaeda just smiled with a soft giggle.

As many of Naegi's classmates embraced him or talked to him happily, Monomo approached me and said, "Looks like it ended well. I must admit, that Shinichi kid is right, you know. **Murder is murder**."

But I said to him with a smile, "That **may** be true. But knowing him, he would have also added, '**But… I would NEVER let one I cared about die.**'"

I then looked at the scene with Naegi being with those who cared about him and continued smiling. Monomo was annoyed by what I added, but he looked at me with an admiration that he, himself, couldn't understand. I didn't know this, not yet.

Then the door leading the way out of the room opened. Everyone then decided to walk through the door, prepared for what's next to come. They all walked pass that door, and found themselves in a place unimaginable…

* * *

[Date: Unknown]

[Time: Unknown]

[Place: Unknown]

* * *

It was nighttime. We found ourselves in a tall, old building. It was connected to a long stretch of stone wall. One side of the building had a large opening that took the form of a gate, though there was no door connected at the sides of the opening. It led to a long trail outside. On the opposite side of the building was another large opening that also takes the form of a gate, except this one was a **complete gate**. It was one of those olden kind of gate that have its door rise up when being opened, and lowered down when closed. It led to a balcony that looked like a stone bridge that was incomplete because the builders of it stopped after finishing one of its ends. The balcony faced a large lake that was clearer then glass. The lake surrounds a town surrounded by walls, which looked like an island in the middle of the ocean. Above the town was a large white star that shines in the dark sky filled with smaller stars. The scenery from the balcony was like out of a fantasy picture story or a painting of a beautiful night.

We all couldn't help but look at that scene. It was beautiful, yet in the same time mysterious. Even Koizumi, the PL Photographer, took out her camera and took pictures of it.

"Wow, I have never seen a star THAT large before…" said Koizumi.

"I thought that was some sort of moon." said Souda.

"It is neither a star nor a moon." said a voice.

We all were surprised from the voice out of nowhere. We looked around to see a man in a cell with books on shelves and a globe. He was on wheelchair, and his face was covered in bandages, covering one of his eyes. But his other eye was closed with a red bruise one it, as if red paint was splatter on. With his conditions, he was probably disabled and blind. As he smoked on his smoke pipe, he said, "What you are seeing is the **sun**. It is the **artificial sun**."

We were all stun from his words. What did he mean, 'artificial sun'?

As we all looked at each other, a monitor on a pole with a wheel appeared. As it approached us, the screen went on. The image was Unmei smiling. And then he said, "Welcome to **Amberground **(3), a world of fantasy…"

* * *

===PEOPLE DECEASED… ===

- 1 DEAD -

===TO BE CONTINUED! ===

(You won the trophy, "Descartes' Book", for completing the chapter 1. Please stay tune for the next chapter)

===Trivia===

**Maeda Atsuko** is a singer & actress in real life.

**Rene Descartes** is a real mathematician who is also a Dutch philosopher.

**Amberground** is from the anime, "**Letter Bee**".

=== UP NEXT ===

**File 4 - Chapter 2: Trial in a Night Fantasy (Rules)**

=== Mystery Game Hint ===

Book

* * *

Quite the unsuspecting turn of events. Landing in another world based on another game/anime/manga.


	4. Chapter 2-1 (Beginning I)

Time for Chapter 2! For this chapter, I will include links (rememeber, you have to type them in other tabs/windows) to music that will fit the current event.

These songs are just my recommendation of the characters personal theme songs and event theme songs.

I hope you will enjoy the story with these recommended songs.

* * *

**File 4**

**Chapter 2: Trial in a Night Fantasy (Rules)**

My name is Conan Edogawa. I am one of the 40 people involved in Unmei's Mystery Game.

We find ourselves in a building connected by a stretch of wall. It had a bridge-like balcony with a view of a town in the middle of a lake with an artificial sun shining above it in the starry sky.

We were being confronted by Unmei, who was using a mobile monitor to communicate with us. A blind, bandaged man on a wheelchair was listening to us as he smoked on his smoke pipe.

[**link: watch?v=m5K9CIf-XoQ&list=PLU4ktq2pWONtJ7o5pLZyWJc88nttIzMKx**]

"Welcome to **Amberground **(1), a world of fantasy…" said Unmei with a smile.

"Amberground…?" I said in a mix of confusion and shock.

"Yes," said the bandaged man, "And you are in the entrance gate to Bifrost Bridge, at the Yodaka District side of Amberground. This bridge is the only bridge that connects between Yodaka District and Yuusari District."

Now I am even more confused…

"Let me explain," Said Unmei, "Um… Better yet, let my **assistant** explain. Come here **Dr. Tornado**!"

Then, like magic, a gust of wind came blowing from the balcony. The wind was so strong that we braced ourselves and closed our eyes. The wind spiraled into the shape of a funnel. And a boy appeared out of thin air within that funnel.

[**link: watch?v=MriO6CiG74E&list=PLC3SQDoIxU8adZ9pBzsNdGuq9FBl4FFLr**]

The boy was around 10 years old. He was wearing a scientist jacket, black pants, black boots, and glasses. He had black hair and a big smile.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen," said the boy, "I am **Ted Fujita **(2), a future meteorologist. But my friends call me **Dr. Tornado**."

===INTRODUCTION===

**Ted Fujita** – Prodigy Level Meteorologist

"TED FUJITA!?" shouted Luke in amazement. "YOU'RE THE TED FUJITA!"

"Do you know him?" asked Naegi.

"Do you NOT know him?" asked Luke, shocked.

"Hold on, isn't Ted Fujita the man who solved the mystery of the **Tornado Outbreak** in Europe?" asked Conan. "But he was born during 1920 and he passed away during 1998."

"WHAT? But this is the 20th century! Why would he be here if he died a few years ago?" asked Hinata.

"And if he was born at 1920 and died at 1998; wouldn't he be 78 years old, not 10 years old?" said Asahina.

"Calm down," said Unmei, "There is an **illogical** explanation for this."

What did you mean by** illogical** explanation?

"It's simple; I brought him from the past. In other words, I used **time traveling** to get him." explained Unmei.

"TIME TRAVELING?!" said everyone.

"What so strange about that? I used **space traveling** to send you to this world."

"What, this is another world?!" said Hagakure.

"Yes. After all, you are in a world with an artificial sun. Does your world have an artificial sun? OF COURSE NOT! So the only explanation is you're in another world. Plus, didn't you know that you all come from different worlds and timelines."

"WHAT?!" everyone said in greater shock.

"Eh? So I didn't tell you yet? Sorry, that's my bad. Let me explain this…"

===RE-INTRODUCTION===

World A

**Conan Edogawa **– Prodigy Level Soccer Detective

**Ai Haibara **– Prodigy Level Scientist

**Ayumi Yoshida** – Prodigy Level Social Expert

**Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya** – Prodigy Level Quick Thinker

**Genta Kojima** – Prodigy Level Fast Eater

**Luke Triton** – Prodigy Level Apprentice

**Pearl Fey** – Prodigy Level Strong Medium

World B (Present Timeline)

**Naegi Makoto **– Prodigy Level Hope

**Kirigiri Kyouko** – Prodigy Level Serious Detective

**Togami Byakuya** – Prodigy Level Heir

**Maizono Sayaka** – Prodigy Level Idol

**Kuwata Leon** – Prodigy Level Baseball Player

**Fujisaki Chihiro** – Prodigy Level Programmer

**Oowada Mondo** – Prodigy Level Gang Leader

**Ishimaru Kiyotaka** – Prodigy Level Hall Monitor

**Yamada Hifumi** – Prodigy Level Doujin Author

**Celestia Lundenberg **– Prodigy Level Gambler

**Oogami Sakura** – Prodigy Level Fighter

**Asahina Aoi** – Prodigy Level Swimmer

**Fukawa Touko** – Prodigy Level Literary Girl

**Hagakure Yasuhiro** – Prodigy Level Fortune Teller

**Mukuro Ikusaba** – Prodigy Level Soldier

**Enoshima Junko **– Prodigy Level Fashion Girl

World B (Future Timeline)

**Hinata Hajime** – Prodigy Level Normal Person

**Komaeda Nagito** – Prodigy Level Luck Balancer

**Nanami Chiaki** – Prodigy Level Gamer

**Hanamura Teruteru** – Prodigy Level Chef

**Nise Kopikyatto** – Prodigy Level Imposter

**Koizumi Mahiru** – Prodigy Level Photographer

**Pekoyama Peko** – Prodigy Level Swordswoman

**Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko** – Prodigy Level Gangster

**Mioda Ibuki** – Prodigy Level Light Musician

**Saionji Hiyoko** – Prodigy Level Traditional Dancer

**Tsumiki Mikashi** – Prodigy Level Nurse

**Nidai Nekomaru** – Prodigy Level Coach

**Tanaka Gundam** – Prodigy Level Animal Breeder

**Sonia Nevermind** – Prodigy Level Princess

**Souda Kazuichi** – Prodigy Level Mechanic

**Owari Akane** – Prodigy Level Gymnast

(This one came from the present World B right after the Mutual Killing School Life, but I added his future memories from the World B Future during the Mutual Killing Field Trip)

**Monomo **– Prodigy Level Executer

"There you go."

Why is this happening? No, let's make that HOW is this happening?

"So we are from different worlds and times? That makes sense… OF COURSE NOT!" said Hagakure.

"Well it is NOT impossible. After all, the world is constantly changing. So it's not surprising for someone to build a **time machine** or a **world teleporter**, you know. After all, if man invented the 1st plane when flying was impossible; then we shouldn't question the possibility to travel time and space." said a male voice.

"That exactly right." said Ted, "Wait, who said that?"

"I did." said the male voice again. "I'm over here."

[**link: watch?v=SDN2LKNvOms&list=PLDF20E8398211D2E4**]

Everyone looked that the direction where the voice came from, which was the balcony. There was a boy at his teens that had bond hair, a white buttoned shirt, dark pants, and white shoes.

"Hello everyone, my name is Joshua (3)," said the teen, "I am what you people may call a PL Composer."

===INTRODUCTION===

**Joshua **– Prodigy Level Composer

"Nice to meet you." he then smiled at them.

Unmei, suddenly filled with rage, shouts, "JOSHUA! I'm not going to let you escape ALIVE again."

He then typed on his keyboard, and then a button-box on top of a pole rose in front of him. Instead of using a gravel to hit the button, this time he furiously smacked it with his fist on the button.

….

* * *

In the dark sky, something shined in the distance. Upon closer inspection, it was revealed that the shine was caused by hundreds of missiles flying directly at them all!

As everyone but Joshua watched in horror, Unmei's screen temporally changed its display with a title for a while before it returned to the screen's originally display. And the title that appeared was…

===**Aerial Target**===

The missiles quickly arrived at the gate and they flew right pass Conan and his companions. The missiles were all targeted into heading directly to Joshua! Joshua slowly walks to Unmei's monitor, dodging the missiles with ease. But the missiles Joshua dodged soon made a U-turn and headed back at Joshua. Joshua approached to Unmei's monitor, and grabbed the pole part of the monitor. He began holding it vertically with his right hand as if it was a staff. Then, as the missiles closed on him, he began spinning the monitor like a windmill and created a barrier. The missiles blasted at the barrier, one at a time in rapid speed, until all the missiles were used up. Joshua then threw the monitor he used, which was now a burned up metal pool. The monitor screen and wheels were destroyed from taking the missiles' explosion.

* * *

….

Joshua dusted off the dust on his hands and faced me & the others, who were all speechless from what happened.

He smiled and said, "Sorry about that, he was really angry with me for breaking the rules."

"Breaking… the rules?" asked Luke.

"Yeah, you see… I was a contestant of last year's mystery game with 39 other contestants. At our first mystery… well, we lost it… badly… So as in the rules of the game, we were to be executed ironically. But after the other 39 contestants were executed I was to be executed, while being tied up to a pole, with a machine that would have shot out millions of conductor sticks like arrows to pierce my body to death; however, the machine malfunctioned as it was activated. As Unmei tried to fix it, I was able to untie myself on time and escape. I used one of his small, emergency teleportation devices to teleport from my own execution. I wanted to return to my own world, but I haven't fully figured out how to use it. I only found out how to use it & learned how to reach a couple of worlds. This thing also tells if there are new contestants and which world are they in; which is how I know you were all here. He was so angry for escaping from my execution that he was hunting me down. So since then, I was running from one world to another."

That was one heck of a life…

"Anyway… Now that I've finished my introduction, aren't you going to tell me your name & title?"

"Oh, sorry…" said Luke. He then introduced everyone for us.

"Okay. Now I better leave before he comes back."

"But didn't you destroy him?" said Pearl.

"It's only his monitor I broke. Plus, he has **many** spare monitors in case one is destroyed."

He pulled out his remote and was about to teleport when Hagakure said, "Wait! Can't you teleport us back to our world?"

"No. Two reasons why: One, because I don't know how to get there yet (remember, I haven't mastered this machine yet); and two, because if I move with other people, it will be easier for Unmei to find me. Good-bye!"

He pressed a few buttons and disappeared into nothingness.

"…" Everyone was silent after Joshua left. But I'm sure we are all thinking the same thing… We all hated Joshua now…

"Hello, guys! I'm back." said Unmei, who appeared in a new monitor. "You all seem sour-minded. I guess Joshua left without taking any of you. Anyway, I brought something for you while I was sending the new monitor!"

Two mechanical hands appeared from the sides of the monitor. On each hand was a stack of objects that resemble to touch phones.

"This is your **Electronic Diary**, or **Electro-Diary** for short. As the name impales, you use them to input information & biography of yourself and others. Each of you have your own, so there are a total of 40 of them in all. They can't be burnt, soaked, smashed/crushed, frozen, electrocuted, cut/slashed, scratched, melted (by acid or lava), rusted, or destroyed in any way. It runs by batteries, solar energy, geothermal energy, and **lunar energy** (in other words, it's powered by moonlight). But the thing can be stolen or lost, so DON'T lose it. You will need it & I won't be giving spares."

"So it's like an **Electronic ID**." said Kirigiri.

"No. An Electronic ID also keeps the rules. My rules are kept in a book."

"Book?" said Asahina.

"Yes." Then Unmei pulled out a big, thick book out of nowhere.

"Um… how many rules are there exactly?" I asked.

"I don't remember. It's somewhere beyond a hundred."

We are not going to remember all of this, at least without suffering.

"Don't worry. Monomo, Luke, & Nanami have excellent memory. So you don't all have to remember all the rules. BUT you do need to remember the first 5 rules. They are very important."

So we opened the book and read the first 5 rules.

* * *

===Main Rules===

* * *

**1) You aren't allowed to kill other contestants.**

**2) You aren't allowed to kill yourself/ to commit suicide.**

**3) You aren't allowed to kill other people unless out of acceptable accident or self-defense.**

**4) You aren't allowed to break the rules of the current world you are in unless:**

**a) The rules go against the rules in this book.**

**b) The rules go against human rights and nature.**

**c) The rules are ridiculous, impossible, or outrageous.**

**d) The offender didn't mean to break the rules nor did it knowledgably**

**5) You aren't allowed to kill your tour guide/teacher.**

* * *

"So that's the 5 main rules." said Monomo, "But who is that **tour guide/teacher** in rule 5?"

"That would be me!" said Ted with a big smile and a proud stance.

"Wait a minute, there's no rule saying that weren't allowed to kill you, Unmei." said Hinata.

"Of course there isn't. After all, you can't kill me from where you are. You can only break my monitor." said Unmei.

"Then will break your monitor." said Owari.

"Don't bother. I have over a million spares."

"Why do you keep so many spare monitors?" asked Souda with disbelief.

"It's in case of emergency. If you don't believe me, go on and try."

I think is better not to waste our time breaking monitors.

"Done." said Nanami, Luke, & Monomo at the same time.

"Wait, you finished memorizing it?!" said Hagakure.

"Yes." said the three. Unmei added, "I told you so. After all, Monomo is has a program chip connected to his brain, Nanami is somewhat a program, and Luke just has good memory."

"Unmei, I noticed that there are rules for not only us; but also for you, Ted, and even for the people here." said Nanami.

"That's right. I have to keep things fair after all. I like fun games, not unfair ones."

"But the strangest rule would be the last one."

"Huh?" I said, "What's the last rule?"

"Here"

* * *

===Last Rule===

* * *

If any of the contestants break the rules set for them, all of them will be punished by having their **entrance ticket** taken away permanently.

* * *

"Entrance ticket, what's that?" asked Naegi.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you." said Unmei, "An entrance ticket is the fee to pay to enter this game. It isn't money, so you know. It is the current most precious thing to the owner. I got the idea from some game in a world in Shibuya (3). Don't worry; you will get it back after the game; **if** you didn't break the rules. After all of you were sent to the white room unconscious, I took your entrance fee already. For Unmei, I took away all his weaponry from the Mutual Killing games. For the high school students, except Naegi & Hinata, I took away your **PL Talents**. For Naegi & Hinata, I took away **part of your life**…"

"Wait… You took part of our life?!" said Hinata.

"Yup, now you can only live until the age of 30." answered Unmei

"And you took our talents?!" said Mondo.

"Yes…" said Unmei, tired of their questions, "That means Junko isn't good in spreading despair. Kirigiri lost her detective skills. Hagakure has harder time reading fortunes. Sonia isn't very knowledgeable in being a princess. Komaeda is now in between lucky & unlucky. And so on & so forth."

"How's that even possible?!" said Hagakure. But everyone thought for a minute, and Hagaure added, "Now that I think about it… After all this craziness, I guess it's not that surprising anymore."

"Can I continue?" said Unmei.

"Yes." I said, trying to speed it up.

"Okay. And now for all the kids left, I took… **the lives of everyone important to you**… Well that's about it."

"Hold on." said Conan. "What…"

"Conan," said Pearl, "You shouldn't say, '**Hold on**'. You should say, '**HOLD IT!**'."

"This isn't a courtroom…" said Conan with embarrassment. He then turned to Unmei & said, "Anyway, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT LAST STATEMENT?!"

"Oh, I mean that the lives of all the people important to you kids, like your family, friends, classmates, & teachers, are your entrance fee." said Unmei, "Nothing has happened to them. But if any of you break a rule, all of them will be DEAD! Furthermore, Naegi's life & Hinata's life will be permanently shortened and the rest of you will lose your talents for good. (Monomo losing his weapons isn't important to most of you). But don't worry. As long as you not break a single rule, you will get back your entrance fees."

"This is unfair!" said Luke.

"No, this is making this both FUN & FAIR." countered Unmei, "After all; I gave you bonuses and rules against me in exchange for rules & regulations against you."

"Wait, what you mean 'bonuses'?" asked Pearl.

"You'll find out soon…" said Unmei. Then his monitor turned off and it suddenly vanished into thin air.

"Okay then!" said Ted, "It's time for over field trip & history lesson in Amberground. First off, we will head to Yuusari."

[**link: watch?v=75UhWrKRgDA&list=PLE5FB25DC0DF32A32**]

He then gave a bunch of papers to the bandaged man in the cell.

"Here you go; this is our permits to enter Yuusari, Mr. Gatekeeper."

"Thank you," said the gatekeeper. He smoked his pipe and the smoke from it hit the papers.

"I use this special pipe to 'read' and 'see' objects and people."

After he confirmed that it was alright, he activated a switch and a secret passage appeared. He returned the papers & said, "Please go this way; it will lead to Bifrost Bridge. Follow it until you reach to the other gate."

"Thank you," said Ted. He then turn to us and said, "This way!"

We followed him into the passage. We soon came into a bridge. It was a long walk from where we entered to the other gate. As we walked, Luke suddenly said, "Pearl, your last name is Fey. So you must mean you're related to Maya Fey, right?"

"Huh? Oh, that's right…" said Pearl, "Do you know sis?"

"Aha, I met her and a lawyer named Phoenix Wright one time with my mentor."

"Oh! So you know Nick as well."

"Nick? Oh, that's right! That's Mr. Wright's nickname. Ms. Maya always called him that. Wait… So Ms. Maya is your sister?"

"No, she's actually my cousin. But we treat each other like sisters. By the way, who is that mentor you mentioned earlier?"

"He's Professor Hershal Layton. He is an archeologist, as well as my mentor in being a gentlemen & puzzle solver!"

"He's a puzzle solver?"

"That's right! He solves all kinds of mysteries through puzzles. He even got requests by many people & even detectives in solving mysteries and crimes. Like he always says, _'A True Gentlemen Leaves No Puzzle Unsolved!'_, after all!"

"You two sure get along well…" I said, awkwardly.

===INTRODUCTION===

**Maya Fey** – Prodigy Level Head Spirit Medium

**Phoenix Wright** – Prodigy Level Defense Attorney

**Hershal Layton** – Prodigy Level Gentleman

"Oh! What is that great beast?" said Gundam.

Luke asked, "What beast?"

"Gulp… That beast…" said Monomo in horror as he pointed to the water.

Then, everyone looked to the direction he pointed. They were all consumed by fear. A giant yellow beast was approaching us, fast. It soon came directly in front of us. It was like a lizard, but it has skin instead of scales. It had red eyes like a frog & a long tongue like a snake.

We were still as statues, but Luke suddenly approaches the lizard.

"What are you doing?! Stay away from that thing." said Sayaka.

But Luke ignored her warning and was now very close to it. He touched the lizard head. We all closed are eyes, waiting for something bad to happen.

But Luke suddenly said, "Guys! Open your eyes you scary-cats."

When we opened our eyes, we were shocked from what we're seeing. Luke was petting the lizard's head, & the lizard seemed to be enjoying it.

"Who's a good boy? You are Alonji!" said Luke happily.

Okay, what just happened?

"This is Alonji. He is the gatekeeper's partner. He is in charge of attacking trespassers and guarding this bridge. And he came to us because he wanted to greet us."

"How did you know all that?" asked Monomo.

"Alonji told me of course!"

"Alonji, the giant yellow lizard, told you all this?" I said with disbelief.

"Yep, you see, I can talk to animals."

"What! You can talk to animals!" said Gundam, baffled, "I thought I was the only one who can communicate with animals!"

"You can talk to animals too? That's great."

Before we know it, Gundam & Luke became friends, along with Alonji.

"Can we please continue to walk to the gate?" asked Ted, impatient.

"I got a better idea!" said Luke with a smile.

…

Before we know it, again, we were riding on Alonji in high speed. This is one strange event after another.

"On our way, I'll tell a history lesson on the Mutual Killings from the start to finish. Not all of you know or remember what happened during that time, so I must explain It." said Ted.

"What do you mean 'not remember'?" I ask.

"Junko erased her classmates' memories, and Nanami erased her classmates' memories. It's a long story, so let me explain everything first."

So he explained how the "Most Despairing Event in History" happens in their world, from the killings of Hope Peak's student council, to the killings between elites and normal students, to the sheltering of surviving students, to the Mutual School Killings, to the Future Foundation, to the Mutual Field Trip Killings, and to the ending.

"That was one long and unbelievable story." I said. Even most of the students are baffled as me and the children, except Haibara.

She suddenly said, "Since other worlds have different disasters, it wouldn't be surprising. The better the world, the worse the disaster it encounters."

"Still…" said Naegi.

"We arrived!" said Luke.

We got off Alonji and he left to go back to the gate to Yodaka. We are now standing in front of the gate to Yuusari. The gate was closed, and next to it was a cell. The cell has the same furniture from the cell in the other gate; as well as the same gatekeeper.

"Huh? How did you get here from the other gate." asked Asahina.

"I didn't. The one you saw at the gate there was my brother Signal. I am Signales."

"Is that true?"

"Yes. For your memory, my left eye is the one bandaged. But my brother has his right eye bandaged."

"Oh! He's right." said Ayumi, "I remember now that it was the different eye that was bandaged from yours."

===INTRODUCTION===

**Signal** – Prodigy Level Yodaka Gatekeeper

**Signales** – Prodigy Level Yuusari Gatekeeper

Signales then continue talking, "I must first check your permits before you can enter."

Ted then gave him the permits he received from Signal. After a while, he did the same method of 'see-smoking' and opened the gate for us.

"Since you are finished, I will keep your papers from here."

Ted nodded, and we entered into Yuusari.

* * *

[Day 1]

[Place: Yuusari Central Area]

* * *

[**link: watch?v=UtmJb6d_IYI&list=PLE5FB25DC0DF32A32**]

The first thing I noticed was the row of buildings leading to where we are now. The central area had a fountain, and behind it was a large building that people might believe to be an elite school or a government building. There were lampposts lighting all over the place, and people walking in foreign attire. We were all amazed, but Luke was the most excited.

"The buildings, the clothes, the atmosphere, everything here is all London-styled!" Luke said with shine in his eyes.

He's right. Being a fan of Sherlock Holmes, which is based on London itself, I was very familiar to what a London-based area looked like.

"Now everyone, your Electronic Diary keeps a map of the town you visited." said Ted, "But before we start sight-seeing, you must change your clothes."

"Why?" asked Ayumi.

"Because this world's clothing style is different from your country. If you talk to people here in those clothes, people will ignore you & think you weird. So you must change to this world's style, except Luke since his London-clothing is similar to this world's style."

"So we'll buy new clothes from a mall?" asked Junko.

"No. There's no mall existing in this world. There 'is' a clothing shop. But we are going to the pawn shop over there."

Then he pointed to the pawn shop nearby.

"Unmei sent two people to help with your game. That happens to be Unmei's 'bonuses'. In each new world, Unmei must send two to three new people to help you in the game. And it happens that one of your assistants is a tailor. I asked him to make you all clothes in this world's style. He is waiting there in that shop."

So we entered into the shop...

* * *

[Day 1]

[Place: Yuusari Pawn Shop]

* * *

… And we saw something disturbing…

[**link: watch?v=7rmTgREfijY** (recommend to start the song at time, **0:52**)]

"MY STYLES ARE **COOL, CUTE, SMART, STRONG, **AND **BEAUTIFUL**!" said a teen boy who was in the pawn shop.

He was around 11 years old. He was wearing styles clothes from his home world. He wore a white hat and red gloves. His hair was black and his skin was light brown. He wore a red & black t-shirt with long black pants and rubber shoes.

Nearby was a short man who was laughing from the teen's words. The man had a wool shirt and long pants. He had glasses, black hair, and a black mustache.

The teen saw us and said, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen! My name is Ruby (4), a PL Stylist."

And then the man said, "And my name is Gokes, I'm a pawnshop owner who lives in Yodaka. I am borrowing this place as a pawnshop for festival before going back home and back to my own pawnshop.

===INTRODUCTION===

**Ruby** – Prodigy Level Stylist

**Gokes** – Prodigy Level Pawnshop Owner

"Nice to meet you too…" I said, still feeling awkward from Ruby's expression.

"So you are the contestants." said Ruby, "I already know your names and faces from the files Unmei sent me. He also added your taste in clothing styles also well as your sizes."

"How much information did he send you?"

"He sent me your personal information with a brief history about each of you."

"But that an invasion of privacy!" said Saionji.

"He doesn't care…" said Ted, with embarrassment.

"Anyway, there are two rooms in the back. Your clothes are there with your name on it. The left room is for the boys and the right room for the girls. I don't want anyone peeking in the other room while people are dressing. And I want you, Chihiro, to wear boy's clothes. I don't care if you're a cross-dressing boy because of being bullied for being weak; SO DRESS UP PROPERLY IN THE BOYS' ROOM!"

"Okay…" said Chihiro with discomfort from Ruby's anger.

"Wait… Chihiro is a cross-dresser?!" Pearl said with shock, "…Um, what's does that mean?"

Everyone else was dumbfounded.

"A cross-dresser is a person who dresses like the opposite gender!" I said irritably, "Didn't you hear him say that Chihiro was a **boy**, and that he was dressed up like a girl right now!"

"Oh… I get it now." said Pearl with a smile.

"So…" said Ruby while recovering from the shock, "Dress up like a boy, Chihiro, period."

And so everyone went into their dressing room (except Luke) and changed into their new clothing. We looked like people from London now.

"Wow, that suits you well." said Luke.

"Wait," said Ruby, "Ikusaba and Junko have different clothes, but the same hair style."

Now that he mentioned it, they do have the same hairstyle (5). They almost look identical, except for the clothes & hairpins and that Ikusaba has freckles & Fenrir tattoo on her hand.

"Let me change your hair style to its original form." said Ruby with a confident smile.

Before we can react, Ruby pulls a white barber cloth from a table and covered Ikusaba with it. Then he pulled from his backpack (which was on a table) a pair of scissors and a comb. He soon began cutting her hair in incredible speed and accuracy. He then grabbed a bottle of black hair dye and a brush. He dyed her hair black and did a bit of extra trimming. He brushed the cut hair away from her head and the cloth. He removed the cloth, and now she looked totally different.

Ikusaba now had black, long hair. Her hair pins were reattached.

"Wow!" said Sayaka with amazement.

"That was unbelievable…" said Peko.

"Mioda wants a suprising haircut too!" said Mioda.

"No, your haircut just fine." said Ruby as he packed his tools.

"That was amazing, Ruby." said Komeada, "You deserve to be called SHSL Hairstylist with skills like that."

"SHSL?" said Ruby, "I haven't heard those words since that man from Hope Peak Academy tried to scout me."

"What?" said Komeada.

"You were scouted from someone from Hope Peak Academy?!" said Monomo.

"Yeah," said Ruby, "A man from that place, along with two others, tried to scout me as SHSL Stylist."

"Stylist?" asked Ayumi.

"Yes, he tried to convince me to join. He said that I would be successful in life if I enroll and graduate from that place."

"And what happened next?" asked Haibara.

"I refused." answered Ruby.

"You refused to go to the school where the elite study, where success is guaranteed, and where "hope" originates?" asked Komeada in shocked.

"Yes." said Ruby with ease.

"WHY?" asked Komeada with increasing shock.

"Because **why do I need to go there**. I mean, that man said it himself; I am one of the best stylists he ever found. So why do I need to go through the trouble of going to school, especially some elite school."

"But what happens if you fall from fame; if your skills get rusty & people will forget about you and move on to someone better." asked Sayaka.

"Answer my question first: what would 'you' do?"

"I would obviously go to that elite school and graduate so I can get successful again."

"That's the **idiot**'s way of thinking. The right answer is my answer: _**To start from scratch, to start fresh**_."

"What do you mean?" asked Pearl.

"I mean that we should start all over again. If my skills did get rusty and everyone left me, I would just start from the basics again. I will train again to re-improve my skills. I will just make a come-back with hard work and determination."

"You just have to have hard work and determination?"

"That's right!" Then Ruby smiled to everyone.

"Wow! You are a both a good model to others and a good gentleman." said Luke.

Model, yes; Gentleman, don't know about that.

"So that's your reason for it?" asked Mitsuhiko.

"That's right; my one and only reason." answered Ruby with pride.

"…! You're not being honest with us just now." said Pearl.

"…! What do you mean? I wasn't lying about that being my reason," countered Ruby.

"You're not lying about your reason; you're lying about that being your **only reason**. The moment you said: 'my one and only reason', I saw the **locks** around your heart."

"What do you mean, **locks**?" I said.

Pearl then pulled her ear-like pink charm from her clothes. "Earlier before I ended up in this game, I tried to fill my **magatama** with spiritual energy. With this, I can now see the locks of people's hearts, or **Psyche-Locks** (6)."

* * *

===PEOPLE DECEASED… ===

- 1 DEAD -

===TO BE CONTINUED! ===

===Trivia===

1. The setting of the anime in this fan fiction is right after the ending of the anime version of **Letter Bee: Reverse**.

2. **Ted Fujita** is a real man who studied meteorology and discovered many things about tornadoes and the "Tornado Outbreak".

3. **Joshua** and the game mentioned, which is called the **Reaper's Game**, is from the DS game, "**The World Ends with You**".

4.** Ruby** is from the manga, "**Pokémon Adventures**".

5. In "**Danganronpa If**", it revealed that Ikusaba was wearing a wig of Junko's hairstyle. But I altered it so her hair was styled to have the same hairstyle as her sister; the reason was to show Ruby's stylist skills.

6.** Psyche-Lock** is from Ace Attorney.

===Songs===

(Note: I will write an alternative name for the songs, but the songs still 'don't' belong to me.)

1. "Maho Unmei ~ Unusual Bonds" [**link: watch?v=m5K9CIf-XoQ&list=PLU4ktq2pWONtJ7o5pLZyWJc88nttIzMKx**]

2. "Ted Fujita ~ Think It Through" [**link: watch?v=MriO6CiG74E&list=PLC3SQDoIxU8adZ9pBzsNdGuq9FBl4FFLr**]

3. "Joshua ~ Calling" [**link: watch?v=SDN2LKNvOms&list=PLDF20E8398211D2E4**]

4. "Despaired People ~ Dead of Night" [**link: watch?v=75UhWrKRgDA&list=PLE5FB25DC0DF32A32**]

5. "Amberground ~ Daily 'Night'" [**link: watch?v=UtmJb6d_IYI&list=PLE5FB25DC0DF32A32**]

6. "Ruby & Sapphire ~ Hoenn's Beginning" [**link: watch?v=7rmTgREfijY** (recommend to start the song at time, **0:52**)]

=== UP NEXT ===

**File 5 - Chapter 2: Trial in a Night Fantasy (Psyche-Locks)**

=== Mystery Game Hint ===

Chess

* * *

Well that ends it for now. I do **hope** that you enjoyed the story with the recommended song links I put in. I'm crossing my fingers that the songs didn't **despair** you.

Sorry, I couldn't help use those words just now. :)


	5. Chapter 2-2 (Beginning II)

Time for the next chapter. But first, some replies to our commenters (yes, it's not a real word, I think.)

**Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita** - Sorry it's a but confusing, but I use many different anime/game/manga I like to create a somewhat unique and intertaining story.

**Shinichi and Conan Daisuki** - Does Conan's original clothes look London-based? I just thought it was simply formal clothing seen globally.

* * *

**File 5**

**Chapter 2: Trial in a Night Fantasy (Psyche-Locks)**

Pearl held her magatama up, and then the room became pitch black. The only things I can see were me, the other contestants, and Ruby; Ted & Gokes were out of sight. Then, the sound of clanging, chains appearing from the ground and the sky & surround Ruby, 2 red locks appearing on the chains, and finally… the sound of our shocked voices.

"What in the world is that?!" Souda shouted.

"What are you talking about?" said Ruby, confused.

"They're chains & locks around you!" shouted Sonia.

"Don't bother, Ruby can't see them." said Pearl, "I only made the magatama to show only us Ruby's **Psyche-Locks**. Whenever a person lies or refuses to tell something, the charged magatama reveals the locks of a person's heart. The number of locks represents his secret hidden. The more locks appear, the deeper the secret is. Since his locks are two, the secret he's keeping must be somewhat deep."

"How are you able to do all this?" asked Souda.

"I'm a PL Strong Medium. Mediums are people with spiritual powers. We, the Fey Family, have the power to contact the dead and charge our magatama so we can see peoples' secrets."

"Cool! But how are we suppose to learn Ruby's secret?" asked Mitsuhiko.

"We can do it by breaking the Psyche-Locks. Nick had his own magatama (given by my sis & charged by me) which he uses during his investigations. By using evidence & profiles, he was able to break the witnesses Psyche-Locks and learn more of their secrets related to his cases. But, the magatama can't be used in court; I don't know why, though."

"Thanks for the info, but we don't have any **evidences** or anything like that to break his locks. We can't even get one since both him and his secret came from another world." said Haibara.

"Don't worry. We **don't** **need** any evidence. All we need is **words**." said Conan.

"What do you mean?" asked Genta.

"Have you ever play chess before? It is a board game where you use strategy to find gaps in your opponent's moves. It is the same with words. By reading my opponent's words & using my own, I can use them against him and unveil the truth."

"It's like Mr. Edgeworth's **Logic Chess **(1)." said Pearl, "Miles Edgeworth is a prosecutor who's friends with Nick. He told me once about using the same method you mentioned to get information from others by using words; and he called it **Logic Chess**."

===INTRODUCTION===

**Miles Edgeworth** – Prodigy Level Young Prosecutor

"Really?" said Conan, "Then I'll just borrow his method."

"What are you all talking about?" said Ruby, "I can't understand anything you're saying."

"All you need to know is… that you'll tell me the truth!" said Conan.

….

* * *

===**Logic Chess** – Ruby's Reasons===

* * *

**Conan**: Now it's time to analyze the situation.

**Ruby**: I'm telling you, I don't have any other reason!

**Conan**: Ruby's defenses are a **rook** & a **king**. Not bad defenses for a male stylist, but I will take it down with no mercy! I have to be careful though, if I make him impatient, he will end this conversation. But if I attack too soon, like when he's anger, I will only make things worse. It's best to **wait and see** at those times. And when he makes a mistake in his words, that's when I'll strike!"

* * *

-Question #1-

What is your reason?

* * *

**Conan**: So, what is your reason for not going to Hope Peak Academy?

**Ruby**: I told you! It's because I think it's stupid to go there since I already good.

**Conan**: But Pearl said that you have another reason for not going.

**Ruby**: That is ridiculous! I don't have any other reason!

* * *

-Action-

* * *

**Pawn**: You're lying!

Wait and see.

* * *

**Conan**: …

**Ruby**: See, you get my point.

**Conan**: The point I get is that you're just hiding something.

**Ruby**: That's absurd! Pearl was just imaging things, if not lying.

* * *

-Action-

* * *

**Rook**: Pearl is not lying!

**Horse**: Pearl is not imaging things!

Wait and see.

* * *

**Conan**: …

**Ruby**: See! Pearl is obviously wrong.

**Conan**: And how would you know?

**Ruby**: Because she doesn't know why I can't leave my home yet.

* * *

-Action-

* * *

**Pawn**: You can't leave your home yet?

Wait and see.

* * *

**Conan**: (Pawn) Odd. How come you can't leave your home yet? Was there a reason you can't leave? And was it because of this that you… were enabled to go to Hope Peak Academy!?

**Ruby**: (Pawn ate Rook) Darn! Fine, I admit. There was something I have to do at home, so I couldn't go to that school.

**Luke**: You did it! You've beaten him.

**Conan**: No, it still isn't over. His **king** is still there. So he hasn't given up yet. Now he will be more cautious or aggressive, so I have to be careful. Now it's time to know '**what was the reason he couldn't leave home yet**'.

* * *

-Question #2-

* * *

What were you doing back at home?

Why can't you leave home yet?

* * *

**Conan**: So, what were you doing back at home?

**Ruby**: What I always do, making new designs for my clothes. I am a stylist after all.

**Conan**: So, all you do there was just making clothes?

**Ruby**: Of course! What do you think, stylists do nothing?

* * *

-Action-

* * *

**Bishop**: Of course!

**Horse**: Of course not!

Wait and see.

* * *

**Conan**: …

**Ruby**: Stylists make styles in many forms; clothes, hair, accessories, you name it.

**Conan**: Really? Like what?

**Ruby**: For instances, I have been making new hair styles for both people and their pets recently.

* * *

-Action-

* * *

**Pawn**: I thought you were making clothes?

Wait and see.

* * *

**Conan**: (Pawn). How strange. You said earlier that you were **only** making clothes. But you just said that you were **recently** making new hair styles! Well, what do you have to say!

**Ruby**: (Pawn damage King) Mm… Fine, I'll confess. I actually have no work to do. I was taking time off from tiresome work for a long time. You happy now!

**Conan**: [So he had no work to do at all. I can use this as a **clue**.]

* * *

-Question #2-

* * *

(Finished). What were you doing back at home?

Why can't you leave home yet?

* * *

**Conan**: So, why can't you leave home yet?

**Ruby**: Isn't it obvious. It's because of work. Being a stylist, I have to make clothes for many people who want me to be the one to make them; especially since I so famous that I was given the title 'PL Stylist' by Hope Peak Academy.

**Conan**: [It's time to use that **clue**!]

* * *

-Action-

* * *

**Pawn: Didn't you say you don't have any work?**

Wait and see.

* * *

**Conan**: (Pawn). That is ridiculous! Early, you confessed that you don't have any work!

**Ruby**: (Pawn damaged King). Well… YOU DO HAVE TO BE SO ANNOYING! I'm telling you that I can't leave my home, PERIOD! I can leave yet! I have something to do! I can't leave her yet!

* * *

-Action-

* * *

**Bishop**: Who is her?

Wait and see.

* * *

**Conan**: (Bishop). You just nailed the last nail to your coffin. Just now you said, 'I can't leave her yet!". Thus this mean the reason you can't leave was because… of '**her**'?

**Ruby**: (Bishop ate King) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

~~~Damage~~~

Ruby felt like a brief gust of wind blow from below him to upward. His hat was about to be blown away, but he held it to his head until the wind past away.

* * *

**Ruby**: Darn it, again! (Ruby's Psyche-Locks all broke)

**Conan**: Checkmate.

* * *

===**Logic Chess** – COMPLETE===

* * *

…...

The room returned to normal. Gokes and Ted are in sight again, and they seem to have heard everything despite disappearing from our view.

"That was amazing, Conan!" said Mitsuhiko.

"Thanks," said Conan.

"So a girl was the other reason you can't leave. Does this mean she's your **girlfriend**?" said Pearl in an embarrass manner.

"WHAT? No, that's not it! She's just a childhood friend of mine…" said Ruby, blushing with embarrassment.

"Could that girl who came with you as the other temporal assistant is the same girl you are talking about?" asked Gokes.

"Yes…" said Ruby, still embarrass.

"SO SHE'S HERE!" said Pearl, excited, "I must talk to her immediately!"

"She'll be back in a while… She's taking a walk..." said Gokes, who is uncomfortable of Pearl's excitement.

Just then, a girl entered the shop. Her clothes had the same trends as Ruby's. She wore rubber shoes, black shorts, blue & white shirt, a blue & white bandana on her head, and white gloves. She had brown hair & light brown skin.

"Oh! You must be the contestants. My name's Sapphire (2)." said the girl.

===INTRODUCTION===

**Sapphire** – Prodigy Level Wildlife Expert

"Are you Ruby's childhood friend?" asked Pearl.

"Yes." said Sapphire.

"Then you must be Ruby's girlfriend then!" said Pearl with glee.

"WHAT?!" reacted Sapphire while blushing.

"Hold on! I said we were childhood friends, not lovers!" said Ruby, blushing even redder than Sapphire.

Luke, annoyed by Pearl's troublemaking, grabbed her by the collar of her robes and dragged her out of the shop. "A lady SHOULDN'T mess in other people's love affairs! (3)"

"WE'RE NOT HAVING A LOVE AFFAIR!" said Ruby & Sapphire with deeply red blushing.

As Pearl was about to be dragged out of the shop, she said, "Ask me for advice if you plan to go on a date!"

"Man, what's wrong with that girl?" said Leon with a confused look.

"It's not her fault she's like that." said Unmei.

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" said Hinata.

Unmei ignored his reaction and explained, "Her parents had a divorce while she was very young. Because of that, she developed an interest in love affairs."

I never saw someone who developed LIKE THAT from their parent's divorce.

"What was the divorce about?" asked Ayumi.

"It's complicated. It's connected to the whole Fey Family tradition." said Unmei.

"Um, guys, my stomach suddenly hurts… a lot…" said Momomo.

"Are you okay? Is it serious?!" asked Tsumiki in a panicking manner.

_**GROWL**_

"No, he's just hunger…" I said with a straight face.

"My stomach really hurts!" complained Monomo, who was clinging to his stomach with his hands.

"Calm down, you just have to eat," said Kuzuryuu, "You act like you never ate before."

"That's because I **haven't**!" said Monomo, angrily, "I was a robot before, remember? And robots don't get hunger, like the body I am now in!"

"But didn't you eat stuff like honey & pancakes when you were a robot back in the School Mutual Killings?" questioned Naegi.

"That was for the gag, not because he actually gets hunger." answered Junko.

"I NEED TO EAT, FAST!" said Monomo, acting like he's going to die.

"Alright, we'll go to a good bakery I know with delicious pastries." said Ted, "By the way, check your pockets."

We check our pockets; and to our surprise, there was money. It was unlike any currency I ever seen.

"As part of the rules: **After entering a new world, Unmei will send the money of that world in your pockets without notice**. The money will help pay for your own food, shelter, and some extras for the week. So don't overspend! If you have no more money, work at a job in the world and get some yourself. And the rules state that **you're not allowed to borrow money**."

"OKAY, NOW LET'S HURRY AND EAT!" shouted Monomo in agony.

* * *

[Day 1]

[Place: Sinner's Bread and Weapon Shop]

* * *

I learned something important when we ate: Luke, Asahina, Nise, Owari, and Genta were glutinous, including Monomo.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" said Monomo as he chow down on a large piece of bread, "I never knew that eating food would be wonderful!"

"That's right," said Owari, "Look's like you've seen light!"

By 'light', do you mean 'joining the world of glutinous people'?

"I don't know about that, but I do know that the pastries here are delicious." said Chihiro.

"It… it is even more delicious than my cooking…" said Hanamura, lowly eating his bread while being depressed.

"Looks like his hopes have been smashed to pieces," said Komaeda, "Can't blame him, though. He's a SHSL Chef, and someone made food better than him; and the food is just bread or some other pastry."

"THIS IS DESPAIRING ENTERTAINING!" said Junko with glee.

Why am I being surrounded by idiots? And they're high school students!

"I'm happy you like our pastries, right honey?" said the baker, Jacob.

"Right!" replied his wife, Sandra.

===INTRODUCTION===

**Jacob Gobani** – Prodigy Level Gunsmith

**Sandra Gobani** – Prodigy Level Baker

"So… what is the 2nd event?" asked Haibara to Unmei, who was eating bread at his monitor.

"Huh? What 2nd event?"

"You know, you said told us that the 1st event was **Reminisce Mood**. So what's the 2nd one?"

"Oh! That answer would be **Tour Mood**."

"What's that?" asked Luke, who pulled out his notebook and pencil to take down notes about it.

"**Tour Mood** is a 2nd event where you'll have free time. On your 1st day, Ted will take you on a tour around the new world. He will show you important sites, stores, and famous places. He'll also tell you about the places and the history of the world. From the next day, you'll have free time do to anything you want (as long as it won't break the rules, of course) or continue touring until a crime is discovered." answered Unmei.

"What do you mean, '**until a crime is discovered**'?" asked Kirigiri.

"When a crime happens, that's when the MAIN event starts. The 3rd event, **Trial Mood**, will kick in. You will have to investigate and find out the 'truth' behind the crime. You have to answer the **WHW**, or **Who-How-Why**; which means you have to find the **culprit**, **how he did it**, and **his motive**. If you successfully solve the case, you will repeat the 3 events again and again until I say you can leave."

"And how 'long' is this process?" asked Yamada.

"It can be from a cycle until a year's worth of events." answered Unmei with a smile.

GREAT… a possible year of case solving… Actually, that's no different from my life.

"And what happens if we get it wrong?" asked Togami.

"If you get one of the 3 questions wrong or you couldn't answer it, then all 40 of you will be **executed** in the **most ironic** way possible." answered Unmei with another smile.

"… That's GREATLY reminds me of my Despair Games…" noted Monomo.

"Hey, be lucky that the crimes isn't involved killing each other. And I am not going to trigger it in anyway like you giving motives. That goes the same with not tampering the crime scene or evidence." countered Unmei while giving Monomo an angry glare.

"He got you in that," said Luke, "It's even in his rule book."

"What if he just breaks his rules?" asked Komaeda.

"Then his machines will automatically execute him for breaking the rules." said Nanami, "It's says so in the rule book too."

"You actually programmed your machines to execute you if you break the rules?" asked Mioda in disbelief.

"Of course, I am may be the antagonist and crazy; but I play fair and square, with rules & restrictions and even ground for both sides."

"Hmmm, a great villain with pure values…" said Gundam, "He is like a thief of Edo who steals from the nobles and gives it to the peasants!"

"Just like Robin Hood!" Luke added.

"That is definitely an inaccurate comparison…" said Celes.

"Yeah," said Sonia, "He is more like **Kirakira**, the mysterious Spanish serial killer who kills all criminals in the name of **JUSTICE**!"

"Just like Monomo!" Pearl added.

"No… Monomo kills people in the name of **despair**, not justice." corrected Junko.

"Yeah, but it is a much more accurate comparison… Since they're both crazy," said Saionji with a chuckle.

"Hey!" said Unmei, "That hurts when you put it like that. But lucky, I will be the one to hurt you all next… hehehe…"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Mioda with nervousness.

"In the rules, I will give you a '**Disadvantage**' each time you enter a world. It will have a negative effect on you mental state. So be prepared for it now!"

He then pulled a list from his sleeve.

"Today's disadvantage is… da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da…"

Was the background music really necessary?

"It is '**revealing one of your secrets to everyone**'!"

* * *

===Secrets===

* * *

**Ai Haibara **– knows how to use a gun

**Ayumi Yoshida** – has a crush on Conan

**Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya** – has a crush on Haibara

**Genta Kojima** – likes eating fried eel

**Luke Triton** – has a crush on a girl

**Pearl Fey** – owns a ball

**Naegi Makoto **– is 'really' enthusiastic

**Kirigiri Kyouko** – her hands were burned badly

**Togami Byakuya** – has many siblings and cousins

**Maizono Sayaka** – has a crush on a boy

**Kuwata Leon** – became a baseball player just to attract a girl he likes

**Fujisaki Chihiro** – is a cross-dresser (I know you know this already, but it was already been set; so I can't change it, like some other ones later on…)

**Oowada Mondo** – wants to be a carpenter

**Ishimaru Kiyotaka** – his grandfather was a corrupted politician

**Yamada Hifumi** – likes 2D girls only

**Celestia Lundenberg **– her real name is **Taeko Yasuhiro**

**Oogami Sakura** – has a boyfriend

**Asahina Aoi** – loves donuts, a lot

**Fukawa Touko** – has a twin-personality disorder

**Hagakure Yasuhiro** – scared of ghosts

**Mukuro Ikusaba** – has a crush on a boy

**Enoshima Junko **– has a multi-personality disorder

**Hinata Hajime** – has a crush on a girl

**Komaeda Nagito** – is crazy (I know, that's obvious)

**Nanami Chiaki** – is a program (I said this before already)

**Hanamura Teruteru** – his mother has weak health

**Nise Kopikyatto** – doesn't know who's his family

**Koizumi Mahiru** – is too hard-headed

**Pekoyama Peko** – works for Kuzuryuu as his bodyguard

**Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko** – is actually soft

**Mioda Ibuki** – her music & lyrics are the opposite of the songs' name

**Saionji Hiyoko** – likes eating only strawberry, melon, grape, & orange gummies

**Tsumiki Mikashi** – trips a lot

**Nidai Nekomaru** – lack manners, and smarts

**Tanaka Gundam** – acts like he is from the Edo Period

**Sonia Nevermind** – loves the occult and serial killers

**Souda Kazuichi** – likes girls too much

**Owari Akane** – is glutinous (VERY obvious)

**Monomo **– has temper problems

* * *

"How's that!"

"Talk about major spoilers!" said Monomo.

"Some of them weren't that big of a deal… And others we already know…" I said.

"And I learned that Ayumi likes Conan & Mitsuhiko like Haibara. And that Luke, Sayaka, Hinata, Leon, & Ikusaba have a crush on somebody. And even Sakura has a boyfriend!" said Pearl with excitement.

"This is too embarrassing!" said Luke while blushing.

"Did you really have mention that?!" said Sayaka while blushing.

"Yeah?!" concurred Hinata while blushing.

"Well this is embarrassing," said Leon with a blush & a smile.

"…" Ikusaba remained silent as she looks away while blushing.

"…" Sakura also remained silent, but was simply thinking.

Ayumi wasn't that affected because she knew that I already know she likes me. While Mitsuhiko feels embarrass about it being found out, despite Haibara already knowing he like her.

"So who is your crush Luke? Sayaka? Hinata? Leon? Ikusaba? And who's your boyfriend Sakura?" Pearl asked with increasing interest.

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Luke. He pulled Pearl's ear as he shouted, "A lady doesn't dig into people's love life!"

"Ouch! Okay, now please let go!" said Pearl in pain.

"I'm surprised that Ishimaru's granddad was a corrupted politician," said Haibara.

"It is something that I'm not proud of…" said Ishimaru with depression.

"I'm surprised Fukawa & Junko have personality problems…" said Sapphire.

"I get bored in having the same personality." said Junko, who suddenly wore glasses, has one ponytail, and talks in a scientific manner.

"I don't want to talk about it…" said Fukawa.

"**HOLD IT**!" said Nanami, "Unmei, you never mentioned Conan's secret."

"Forget that, why did you have to shout?" I asked awkwardly.

"Because Pearl said to us to say 'Hold it!' when questioning someone."

"And I said that that's only done in **court**!"

"A-NY-WAY!" said Unmei, "I was saving Conan's secret best for last."

Then he announced in a dramatic voice, "Conan… da-da-da-da-da-da-da…"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" shouted Togami.

"Alright, Conan **saw the panties of a high school girl**!"

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT?!" everyone shouted, including Jacob, Sandra, Ruby, Sapphire, & Ted since they were with them (Gokes stayed at the shop).

"You did what now?!" shouted Mioda.

"That is totally creepy!" shouted Saionji.

"I concur…" said Hinata awkwardly.

"I may be pervert, but this is too much for me…" said Hanamura awkwardly.

"'_I'_ concur..." said Souda awkwardly.

"Conan! This… this is so unforgivable!" said Ishimaru with anger.

"Yeah, that is SO ungentlemanly!" said Luke with greater anger.

"You're too young to be doing something so… so… messed up!" said Kuzuryuu with even greater anger.

"YOU'RE SO FILTHY CONAN!" said Pearl with the greatest amount of anger in the room.

"Wait! I can explain…" I said, but before I could Pearl grabbed a rolling pin from a nearby table and smacked my head with it as hard as she could.

I fell on the ground, my head was bruised to the point of bleeding, and I lost consciousness, but I could still hear their voices.

"Oh no… he's dead…" said Ayumi in horror.

"Now we're in big trouble…" said Genta fearfully.

"Oops…" said Pearl with shocked, dropping the bloody rolling pin.

"Should I call the police?" asked Ted with worry.

"No, the boy is still alive." said Jacob, "See? He is still breathing. He also has a pulse. But we should treat his head injury before he bleeds to death."

"I'll get the first aid kit…" said Unmei reluctantly.

"Hurry, before we lose him!" said Ayumi franticly.

Then, I couldn't hear anything anymore…

* * *

===PEOPLE DECEASED… ===

- 1 DEAD -

===TO BE CONTINUED! ===

===Trivia===

1. **Logic Chess** is from Miles Edgeworth: Prosecutor's Path.

2.** Sapphire** is also from the manga, "**Pokémon Adventures**".

3. This scene is based on the scenes from the anime, "**Pokémon Series**", where a man name Brock falls in love with random girl/s, in which someone (Misty, Max, or Crougank) pulls him away painfully while complaining about his actions. There was also another group of scenes from the same anime where a little girl name Bonnie proposes to a female teen in behalf of her older brother. That brother, Clemont, then gets embarrassed & uses his machine's arm to drag his sister away while complaining about her actions. (Note: The scene you read in the fan fiction won't be the last…)

=== UP NEXT ===

**File 6 - Chapter 2: Trial in a Night Fantasy (Daily 'Night' I)**

=== Mystery Game Hint ===

Puzzle

* * *

That wraps this case up. Now I wonder what will happen to Conan? (I 'do' know, I I won't tell you yet.)


	6. Chapter 2-3 (Daily Life I)

Sorry for the delay, here is the next chapter.

* * *

**File 6**

**Chapter 2: Trial in a Night Fantasy (Daily 'Night' I)**

When I regain consciousness, I was laying on a hospital bed. My head was bandaged well. It seems I am in some sort of clinic. The only door here was like a giant metal gate with a smaller metal door attached.

"Good, you're awake." said someone.

I looked around, and found the voice belong to a man.

He was probably aound his 30s or 40s. He had white hair, wore an eye-patch on his left eye, has a scar on his face, and wears a lab coat & black pants and shoes.

"My name is Dr. Thunderland Jr. I'm a doctor as well as a scientist." said the man.

===INTRODUCTIONS===

**Dr. Thunderland Jr.** – Prodigy Level Dissector

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in my office in the **Bee Hive**."

"Bee Hive, what's that?"

"It is the place where all the messengers, also known as **Letter Bees**, collect and send the letters. It's the large building behind the fountain in the central area of Yuusari. "

So in other words, the 'Bee Hive' is a post office.

"How did I get here?"

"Your friends brought you to me when they were looking for someone to help fix your damaged skull & injured head."

Ah, right, when Pearl hit me with a rolling pin.

"Where are they?"

"They're waiting in the lobby of the Bee Hive. I'll call them. In the meantime, my assistant will check on your conditions."

As he left, another person appeared.

It was a girl who was around her 30s. She had light golden hair & light brown skin. She wore a lab coat with a pink ribbon over her blue polo. Her pants were black as well as her shoes. She also wore a pair of glasses with pink lens.

"I'm the doctor's assistant, Mana Jones. Nice to meet you." she said.

===INTRODUCTIONS===

**Mana Jones** – Prodigy Level Aroma Therapist

She then checked my head, asked how I feel, and even used a strange machine to check my heart's power.

"Say miss, why are you wearing those kinds of glasses? It will be harder to see through them with pink lenses." I asked.

"Oh, the glasses are just for show because I'm actually blind." Mana answered.

"Really, sorry about that…"

"It's okay. You didn't know that. But I don't let my blindness hinder my work as Dr. Thunderland Jr's assistant, doctor, & researcher."

After a while, she declared be okay to be released. She also gave me some pills to take for the day to help heal my head injury.

Then, Dr. Thunderland Jr came back with my friends; as well as Ruby, Sapphire, Unmei & Ted.

"Conan, you okay?" asked Unmei, "I took you were going to be a goner just now."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. But I was surprised that 'he' of all people would have been worried about me.

"Sorry I nearly killed you, Conan…" Pearl apologized with shame.

"It's okay; I know you were furious since you're so sensitive to romance. But you should've listened to their explanation before you attack someone." I said.

"So what 'is' your explanation?" asked Ruby.

"I was playing soccer with my friends (Haibara, Mitsuhiko, Genta, & Ayumi) in the park with Ran & her friend, Sonoko Suzuki."

===INTRODUCTION===

**Sonoko Suzuki** – Prodigy Level Heiress

"Isn't Ran the girl with Shinichi during the case in the cabaret bar?" asked Monomo.

"That's right. Back to what happened; while I was playing with my friends, the soccer ball accidentally went flying towards Ran. Ran then reacted by doing a volley on the ball. But when she did that, I accidentally saw her panties from under her skirt… (1)"

"Oh! I remember that event now." said Mitsuhiko.

"Still, you had to say her panties were white and blush when you saw them." said Haibara.

"IT WAS STILL AN ACCIDENT! Plus, Ran should have done a **header**, not a **volley**, since she was wearing a skirt." I protested.

"What did he meant by 'header' & 'volley'?" asked Pearl to Luke.

"They are techniques in shooting a ball in soccer. **Header** means using your head to shoot the ball; while **volley** is using your feet to shoot the ball." Luke explained.

"That is one complicating event. You must have a tough time when everyone reacted during that event…" said Ruby.

"Tell me about it. Ran got angry at me, even though it's her fault. Sonoko got angry at me too. And you guys (Haibara, Mitsuhiko, Genta, & Ayumi) called me a perverted, even though I did not meant to see Ran's panties…" I said.

"Well now that whole crazy event is behind us, we can finally start our **Tour Mood**!" said Ted. "Your other teacher will also join us."

"There's another teacher?" Genta asked. "I thought you are our only teacher."

"All I said was I 'am' your teacher. I didn't say I am your 'only' teacher."

"That's right, luv-luv!" said a little girl.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Hagakure said in surprise.

"I was here the whole time." said the girl, "Do you mean you didn't notice me?"

"No, sorry." said Asahina.

"That's okay. I'll introduce myself. My name is Usami. Nice to meet you, luv-luv!" said the girl.

===INTRODUCTION===

**Usami** – Prodigy Level Teacher

"Wait, you're Usami?! The same Usami from the whole Mutual Field Trip Killings?" asked Souda.

"It was original suppose to be the **Field Trip of Hope**…" said Usami sadly.

"That is until I ruined it!" Monomo added with pride.

Thanks for the reminder, but we still remember Ted's history lesson.

"But how come you're human? Weren't you originally a program in the form of a robot rabbit?" asked Sonia.

"I used the same method for Monomo. I used a dead body of an orphan girl." explained Unmei.

Once again, that is so wrong in EVERY direction.

"Now then, It's your time to shine, you two." said Unmei.

"Yeah!" said Ted with determination.

"It's time for us to restart our "**Field Trip of Hope**" into the "**Field Trip of Unity & Mystery**!" said Usami with joy.

"**HOLD IT**!" stopped Luke.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? This is NOT a courtroom!" I shouted.

"Calm down, Conan." said Luke, "Anyway, before we have our field trip, let's start off with solving one of my puzzles!"

"Why?" asked Leon while being dumbfounded.

"Because it will make the field trip more fun!" answered Luke with a smile.

"What a great idea!" said Ted, "Okay then, please give us your puzzle!"

"Okay! Conan, prepare to solve my puzzle!"

"Wait… What?"

….

* * *

===PUZZLE #1===

* * *

**-Letter–merical Group-**

* * *

Here is a group of letters. The letters all have something in common except one. You must find out which one among the group is not part of them.

Here is the group of letters you must choose from:

* * *

l

* * *

===Hint #1===

It is not 'i'.

===Hint #2===

The title to the puzzle is a clue.

===Hint #3===

If you still haven't figured the second clue, I was referring to the fact the part, 'merical', is from the word, 'numerical'.

* * *

=====ANSWER=====

Conan: Wait… I think I got it

**Answer: t**

Conan: Hmm, even puzzles have only one 'truth'.

* * *

===Explanation===

't' is the answer because the group was based on Roman Numbering. That explains where "-merical" from the word "numerical" comes from. 'i' refers to 1, 'v' refers to 5, 'l' refers to 50, and 'm' refers to 100.

* * *

….

"Good job, Conan" Luke congratulated.

"Thanks" I said with a bit of pride.

"I must admit, that puzzle was a dozy!" said Owari, "I couldn't get the idea even with all three clues."

"That's because you lack brains…" said Saionji with a chuckle.

"And you don't?" questioned Togami.

"Quiet you!" replied Saionji, angrily.

"Now don't fight you two." said Komaeda.

"You of all people should stay out of everyone's business!" said Nidai.

"Well, now that your little puzzle game is over; do you mind leaving now & do you little field trip so I can continue my work now…" said Dr. Thunderland Jr.

"Oh, sorry about that!" said Usami, "We'll be going now."

"Say, I was wondering, what 'is' your job exactly?" asked Conan

"He's a doctor, obviously." answered Mondo, "He looks like one and treated your injury."

"But he just stays here in this room inside a big post office. If he is the Bee Hive's personal doctor, why does he keep so much medical equipment for surgery?" I asked as I pointed to the scalpels & clamps in the cabinets and trays.

"I'm sure that messengers don't get so injured that they need surgery, especially since it's rare for such injuries to receive during their deliveries. And if they do get injured badly, they should be sent to a hospital with professionals. And if this man is a professional surgeon, why is he here instead of a hospital?"

"…" all the high school students were speechless, including Luke, Pearl, Usami, Ted, & Mana. Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, Genta, & Haibara weren't surprised, since they know me very well. But Unmei wasn't the least surprised either.

And so was Dr. Thunderland Jr. In fact, he was impressed.

"Nice deduction, little boy." he said, "For that, I will explain your suspicions."

"You see, I am not only a doctor, be also a researcher. Those equipments allow me to **dissect** species to help with the research, for both the Ambeground's Research Center & the Bee Hive. The Bee Hive want be to research on the Spirit Amber, the Gaichuu & the hearts of people."

"I learned from Unmei that you guys are not from this world. So before you ask, allow me to answer to you what I mean…

Long ago, there were creatures called **Spirit Bugs** living along with us humans. They have incredible powers. But they began dying. Many lost their hearts when they passed away. Their bodies soon took life of their own. They evolved into massive metallic bugs called **Gaichuu**. They have tentacles inside their bodies, which they use to take away the hearts, or more specifically the memories of people and objects. The reason for that is because the Gaichuu want to have hearts again, so they take the hearts of others to achieve their goal. Because of their hard shells, normal weapons can't harm them. There is only one was to defeat them… by using **Spirit Ambers**.

**Spirit Ambers** are the fossilized Spirit Bugs that did not become Gaichuu. They have special powers to use our own hearts to create effects on other people's hearts. But most of all, they can form piece of our hearts in attacks to kill Gaichuu. The Gaichuu have gaps on their shells. By using the Spirit Amber's power, or **shindan**, we can make our attacks enter into their shells & make it 'resonate' inside. This will cause the Gaichuu to explode, thus 'killing' it. Spirit Ambers can also be used to heal people or identify them (like Signal & Signales' pipes).

Lastly, the people's hearts are deeply connected to this history. Gaichuu take their hearts, as you know. If ones' heart is completely gone or lost, the person becomes emotionless & motionless. The person will not eat, drink, sleep, or move; just simply breath. He will remain like this until he dies from starvation or dehydration. The Spirit Amber powers also depend on the person's heart. Depending on both the Spirit Amber & the user's heart, the shindan will have different effects. But one must be careful not to overuse it in such small time; the user must rest to regain his heart's power. Excess use of the heart will cause fatigue, mental disorder; memory lost, and even completely lost his heart.

So you get the idea? The Letter Bees are the only ones who are capable to use Spirit Ambers, which means only they can defeat Gaichuu. So on the request from the Bee Hive, I must research them for their sake of improving."

"He took my job in explaining the history…" said Ted sadly.

"But why are Letters Bees the only ones to use Spirit Ambers?" asked Pearl.

"Because Letter Bees are the only ones that normally travel through areas that Gaichuu live just in order to deliver letters. Some citizens who wish to meet with others use safe routes by carriage or train. But most of them can't travel at all because of the dangers of the Gaichuu. As a result, letters became a vital role in this world. Delivering became the source of the government's economy. And this makes the Letter Bees, as what the people call, the "government's dogs"."

"What about Signal & Signales; they have those things too, yet they're not Letter Bees." asked Luke.

"Actually, they were Letter Bees when they were younger. But after an incident, they suffered injuries that led them to lose the ability to see & walk. As a result, the government assigned them as gatekeepers. And since they can't see, the government gave them those special Spirit Ambers & pipes to help with their new work."

"But why the government locks them up behind cells?" I asked suspiciously, "It doesn't seem that they can leave whenever they want…"

"…"

Just then, chains surrounded Dr. Thunderland Jr and 5 Psyche-Locks appeared.

"I'm sorry, but that is private information. I'm not allowed to tell you like that…"

And the chains & locks vanish, for now.

"All right then, I guess we should go on our field trip," I said, "Come on guys, let's go. Thanks for everything Dr. Thunderland Jr, you to Ms. Jones."

"You're welcome!" said the doctor.

"Take care of your injury & take your pills!" said Mana as she passes my pills.

"Thanks!" I answered. And then I left with everyone following me.

* * *

[Day: 1]

[Place: Bee Hive – Lobby]

* * *

"Hey, Conan, why didn't you try breaking those Psyche-Locks with your Logic Chess trick?" asked Nanami.

"Because of the number of those Psyche-Locks," explained Conan, "There were five of them, so the secret his hiding is really big; not to mention it seems that even the government is involved. Because of that, he will be too cautious for me to use Logic Chess on. The only way to break those locks is by using evidence."

"And we don't have any evidence…" added Souda.

"I guess the secret Dr. Thunderland Jr is keeping will have to remain a mystery, at least for now…"said Haibara.

"Right, in the meantime, let's continue our field trip. We might also get some clues on this 'accident' involving Signal & Signales," said Conan.

"Alright then, let's begin our field trip in Amberground!" declared Usami.

"Yeah," Ted concurred.

And so our first field trip in another world began…

* * *

===PEOPLE DECEASED… ===

- 1 DEAD -

===TO BE CONTINUED! ===

===Trivia===

This incident originated from the 16th Detective Conan movie, "**The Eleventh Striker**".

===UP NEXT===

**File 7 - Chapter 2: Trial in a Night Fantasy (Daily 'Night' II)**

=== Mystery Game Hint ===

Letter Bee

* * *

Quite the event with Conan in that movie, right?


	7. Chapter 2-4 (Daily Life II)

Sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter.

**shyjoker** - I concur on that conclusion for that funny event between Pearl & Conan

* * *

**File 7**

**Chapter 2: Trial in a Night Fantasy (Daily 'Night' II)**

We learned many common and historical places.

* * *

===Locations===

* * *

**Bee Hive** – the main headquarters of Letter Bees. It keeps all the letters that are to be received & delivered.

**Olympia River** – a river under a bridge. The place is a common place for people, mainly children, play.

**Yuusari Greenhouses** – where most, if not all, flowers & other plants are grown. It is used by botanists, doctors, & researchers and viewed by tourists & visitors.

**Yuusari Central Square** – a large open area that exists in front of the Bee Hive. It has a large fountain and the area is used by the town's local performer.

**Sinner's Bread and Gun Shop** – as already visited, it one of the few known places that the Bee Hive is supplied with weapons for Letter Bees to use with Spirit Ambers. It also, as already mentioned earlier, a bakery.

**Hill of Prayer** – it is a hill that has the best view of the artificial sun.

**Akatsuki Gate** – the gate the guards the passage from Yuusari to Akatsuki from the Yuusari side.

**Yodaka Gate** – the gate that guards the Bifrost Bridge from the Yuusari side & guarded by Signales.

* * *

We also met many people.

* * *

===Introductions===

* * *

**Lord Gisarl** – Yuusari's local perfomer. (PL Performer)

**Matilda Rain** – Yuusari's famous pianist. (PL Pianist)

**Belushi** – Ms. Rain's manager. (PL Pianist's Manager)

**Joey** – president & director of Yuusari's weaving industries. (PL Weaving Director)

**Vincent Alcott** – a writer who published Yuusari's bestselling book, "The Day I Saw Maka". (PL Fantasy Writer)

**Promesa Prometas** - a scholar who researches flowers. (PL Flower Scholar)

**Rose, Brytt, & Mark** – a trio of young adults who managed an independent delivery group called "Letter Pigeon" which specialized on delivering letters of the poor & forgotten. (PL Independent Messengers)

**Rei Attlee** – the daughter of government workers in Yuusari. (PL Heiress)

**Kimidori** –Attlee's personal maid. (PL Maid)

**Sarah & Hunt** – Dr. Thunderland Jr's other assistants. (PL Medical Assistants)

**Ann Grado** - a girl from the a place called Honey Waters. (PL Letter Keeper)

**Moc Sulliven** – a Letter Bee who lacks friendliness and concern. His only interest is to deliver letters as swiftly as possible. (PL Fast Messenger)

* * *

After a long day, we headed back to Sinner's Bread and Gun Shop for a meal. While we ate, Luke explained to Jacob & Sandra about the whole incident involving my secret.

Then, three male Letter Bees & a girl entered. All three seem to be around 12 years old.

The first one is black haired, chubby, and has small eyes. He had a blood hound with him.

The second one is also black haired. But he was slim. He also had cat-like eyes. He has a black panther.

The third one is white haired and slim. He seems to be the youngest of the three. His hair covers his left eye. His other eye is somewhat big.

All three boys wore their Letter Bee uniform, which consist of black shoes, blue pants, blue jacket, and a blue cap with a glittering silver bee.

The girl wore mostly pink. She had yellow hair and big blue eyes. On her head was a white creature that looks like a big mouse with a black mustache & a big mouth.

"Good evening Mr. & Mrs. Gobani," said the third boy.

"Wow, I never seen this place with so many customers at the same time," said the second boy.

"It's probably because of the celebration tomorrow," said the first boy.

"…" the girl said nothing as she stared at us.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Lag Seeing. Nice to meet you!" said the third boy.

"These two are my seniors, Zazie Winters & Connor Kluff," Lag introduced to the 2nd & 1st boys accordingly. "The panther is Zazie's dingo, Wasiolka, & the dog is Connor's dingo, Gus."

"I'm Niche! I'm Lag's dingo!" said the girl.

"And this is my food, Steak," she added as she pointed to the white creature on her head.

"Ngiii?!" reacted Steak in mix of shock & horror.

===INTRODUCTIONS===

**Lag Seeing** – Prodigy Level Messenger

**Niche** – Prodigy Level Dingo

**Steak** – Prodigy Level Emergency Food?

**Zazie Winters** – Prodigy Level Gaichuu Exterminator

**Connor Kluff** – Prodigy Level Carriage Messenger

"That thing is your food?" asked Mioda in discomfort.

"Yes!" answered Niche.

"And you're Lag's dingo?" asked Pearl in confusion, "What does that mean?"

"Maybe it means she's his sidekick…" proposed Mitsuhiko thoughtfully.

"Maybe it means she's his servant…" proposed Fukawa while drooling.

"Maybe it means she's his partner…" proposed Luke thoughtfully, with a bit of discomfort from Fukawa's drooling.

"Let me answer that briefly," said Unmei, "No. No. And yes. So in short, **dingo** means partner."

"I guess that also explains why a black panther & a bloodhound are being called dingoes," said Celes.

"Anyway, aren't 'you' going to tell us who you are?" asked Zazie, irritated.

"Oh! Sorry," apologized Luke. He then introduced everyone for us.

"Nice to meet you, everyone!" said Lag with a bow.

"Nice to meet you, too," said Ishimaru with a bow.

"Nice to meet you, three," said Luke with a bow.

"Nice to meet-," said Unmei. But I stop him in midsentence and said, "Okay, that's enough greeting & bowing…"

"By the way, what did you guys mean by '**celebration**' tomorrow?" asked Genta.

"Wait… you mean you don't know?" asked Zazie.

"They are from another world, so of course not!" explained Sandra.

"WHAT?!" reacted Zazie.

"We'll explain later," said Jacob, "Anyway, Connor, can you explain to them about the celebration?"

"Sure thing," said Connor as he eats a slice of pizza, (1) "Tomorrow is the anniversary of the foundation of Amberground…"

"Wow! Really?" said Ayumi, "So is there going to be a festival?"

"Not just that, there's going to be bazaars, food stools, games with prizes, fireworks, and even shows by musicians & performers."

"Cool!" said Pearl, "I want to join in!"

"We are ALL joining in!" said Ted. "It's part of the field trip tomorrow."

"Plus, it's **unbearable** for us not to have fun while nearly everyone in Amberground comes here & celebrate to their hearts contents." said Unmei.

"Wait… did you just use my puns?" questioned Monomo angrily.

"Well, look at the time. It's time for use to go to sleep, bye!" rapidly said Unmei before his monitor ran out of the shop.

"You could've just turn off your monitor!" shouted Ted to Unmei as he ran.

"He just dodged my questioned…" said Monomo bitterly.

"But he did make a point," said Jacob as he looks at the clock, "It's getting late. You should get some sleep."

"But we don't know any inns or hotels," said Luke.

"You can stay in the place I'm renting," said Lag, "You have to pay the owner to stay there, of course."

"Thanks," I said.

And then we followed Lag & Niche (and Steak) to the house; leaving only Zazie, Connor, their dingos, Jacob, Sandra, Usami, & Ted behind.

"They do remember that I'm a tour guide, so I know places we can stay at, right?" said Ted.

"I don't think they remember…" said Usami sadly.

Everyone else knob in agreement…

* * *

[Day: 1]

[Place: Suede Residence]

* * *

"We're back, Sylvette!" said Lag as we entered the house, "I brought some friends with me. They like to rent here for a few days."

"Okay," said a female voice.

As we waited at the entrance, Togami muttered, "I don't remember us being friends."

Lag didn't seem to hear that.

Then, a young girl on a wheelchair appeared. She had long, white hair that was tied into a ponytail. She wore a pink gown & an apron. She had blue eyes as well as a bright smile.

"My name is Sylvette Suede, the owner of the place." said the girl, "It's nice to meet you all."

===INTRODUCTIONS===

**Sylvette Suede** – Prodigy Level Wheelchair User

"Nice to meet you, too." said Ayumi.

"Just give all your money…" said Ted with depression, "I'll handle the rent fee & give you back your change…"

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Not really…"

"I'll provide everyone pillows and blankets, since you have to sleep on the floor." said Usami.

"Why?" said Genta with disappointment.

"Because there's not enough beds here." answered Mitsuhiko.

"Darn…"

"I better prepare more food for dinner for everyone." said Sylvette.

"No need. We already ate." said Mitsuhiko.

"Okay. By the way, Lag, did you buy the breads from the bakery?"

"Oh no, I totally forgot!" said Lag. He then ran with Niche back to Sinner's Bread and Gun Shop.

"So that's why he came there…" said Unmei to himself.

"How long have you been there?" I asked awkwardly when I realized he was there.

"Hey, Unmei…" said Monomo angrily.

"Good Night!" said Unmei, and then he turn off the monitor.

"…"

Sorry, Monomo, but you have to let it go; or he'll just keep running.

"Well, I guess we'll go ahead and sleep." I said.

…

* * *

… Well, most of us did…

I had problems sleeping.

Why?

I ended up sleeping on the floor in Lag's Room, which is in the 2nd floor.

I only had a blanket and a pillow.

I'm surrounded by sleeping people who are crowding my space.

Some of them are snoring loudly, which I add that it's strange that everyone else is able to sleep soundly.

And the room is a bit hot, but there's no air conditioner nor electric fan since they haven't been invented yet in this world.

I looked at the clock, and it was 11:00 pm.

I decided to go sleep at the balcony because I needed some cool air and silence.

But when I went there with my pillow and blanket, I didn't expect to see a familiar face.

"Hi, Conan." said Joshua.

"What are you doing here?" I groaned.

"I came back to look around and found you guys." said Joshua, "I don't need to be worried being caught since Unmei is asleep."

Yeah, yeah, now can you leave?

"That's quite the view, right Conan?"

"Huh?"

When I looked, I understood what he meant.

From the balcony, I saw a majestic view…

* * *

_London-based buildings all around…_

_A great dark blue sky filled with stars…_

_The artificial sun shining brightly…_

_Fire still flicking in all the streetlights…_

_A nice square with a fountain still running its water…_

_The large Bee Hive building standing proudly like a castle…_

_And the air is filled with the sound of laughter and joy of people preparing for the celebration tomorrow…_

* * *

"Wow…"

"Conan, this town is truly like a fantasy… But even dreams have their nightmares"

"What do you mean?"

"A terrible incident occurred 15 years ago. This incident is what began to show the shadows hiding in this world of light…"

"15 years ago? What happened?"

"I can't tell you… because the people here will be better in explaining it. But I can tell you that that day of the incident was called the "**Day of the Flicker**"."

"Did that day involved the artificial sun flicking for the first time?"

"How did you know?"

"Ha. Easy, it's common sense."

"Good point. A world with an artificial sun plus an incident's name having '**flicker**' equals the answer."

"Can't you tell me who were involved?"

"Very well, but I'll only tell a few of them. The people involved were the government, Signal, Signales, and Dr. Thunderland Jr."

"… You really came here because you wanted to hint me on the incident that got Signal & Signales locked up and Dr. Thunderland Jr. keeping his mouth shut."

"Was it too obvious? Well I did return here after only a few minutes after I left, followed you all secretly without Unmei knowing, and eavesdropped on all your conversations including the government locking our fellow gatekeepers."

* * *

If Unmei reacts to all our conversations so easy before, how come he didn't notice Joshua following us? Wonder if he is actually not interested in Joshua's escape, despite the attempt execution on him? No… he was 'definitely' not interested in Joshua. The attempt execution was just to show off, but it back fired…

* * *

"Hello? Are you still there?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was deep in thought."

"Anyway, I told you everything you need to start off in finding out Amberground's secrets. But be careful, you will find many disturbing events connected to this incident. And who knows, the next 'crime' you need to solve might be connected, too…"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now I need to find somewhere to sleep without Unmei finding me there."

He then disappeared with his teleporter.

{**"Day of the Flicker"** added to Evidence Ammunition}

I guess Joshua isn't as unreliable as I first thought.

(Yawn…)

That conversation made me kind a tired.

Well, since I'm at a cool and quiet balcony, I just I'll go to sleep now.

I covered myself in my blanket, lay my head on the pillow, and quickly fell deep asleep…

* * *

===PEOPLE DECEASED… ===

- 1 DEAD -

===TO BE CONTINUED! ===

===Trivia===

1. This event was something I created for the fanfiction. It is completely unknown or no such thing of this event in neither the anime nor manga version. But if it does exist without me nothing or later in the future, I won't claim this idea.

===UP NEXT===

**File 8 - Chapter 2: Trial in a Night Fantasy (Daily 'Night' III)**

=== Mystery Game Hint ===

Soup

* * *

That's about it! And if you already a Letter Bee fan, you will already know the meaning behind the clue... Upupupu... (I always wondered why Monomo laughs like that; after all, talking bears don't laugh like that. What do you think?)

One more thing, I am asking you commenters (yes, it's not a real world, I think) to begin voting for the up coming **Free Time Event** (FTE) next, 'next' chapter. Be aware that only Hagakure & Chihiro won't be available for the **FTE**. So vote the other 38 contestants plus other characters mentioned so far in the "**Letter Bee Universe**".


	8. Chapter 2-5 (Daily Life III)

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**File 8**

**Chapter 2: Trial in a Night Fantasy (Daily 'Night' III)**

[Day: 2]

[Place: Suede Residence]

"One, two, and three…" said Ted.

And then 'that' happened…

_**TUTUTUTTUTUTUTUUTTUUTUTUTUTUTUUTTUTUTUTUUTUTUTUTU!**_

Ted blow a trumpet so loud, one would think he's in his first day in military school.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"HUUUUUUUUUUUH?!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEECKS?!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK?!"

"YES SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR?!"

Everyone in the house woke up with shocked faces and rapidly beating hearts.

"Attention! It's 8 o'clock am. Good morning and hello to you all!" said Ted proudly.

"Did you need to use a trumpet?!" complained Junko.

"Yes," said Ted flatly.

"Remained me to confiscate that trumpet after breakfast," said Unmei, who appeared in a grumpy mood, "You also wake me to near to death by heart-attack along with people of the southern part of Yuusari!"

"I concur with that!" said Monomo, "Even my Despair Games have a much gentler morning announcement."

"Yeah… yeah… If anyone needs me I'll help Sylvette with the cooking," said Ted.

"Hey, come back here!" shouted Monomo.

"Wait… Is Sylvette already awake?" asked Lag.

"Yeah… When I woke up, she was already started cooking. She told me to wake you all up. I asked her if I can use my trumpet to wake you up, and she said 'yes'."

"… She did?" we all said in the same time with an annoyed face.

"Yup," Ted replied before going down to the kitchen.

"…" we all remain silent, but I don't need to bother telling how we all feel…

We all gather at the dining room. Some of us sat at the table, while the rest sat on foldable chairs while holding our plants.

And sadly, I was one of them.

Food was prepared to us by Sylvette, Ted, and Usami. It was very delicious; pancakes with syrup, sausages, & omelets.

After we finished everything Sylvette served us some soup.

We all tried it…

And it was nasty, I mean 'really' nasty.

I was going to ask her why it tastes like this, but Lag came near me and stomped on my foot.

I was about to ask him why he did that, but I immediately realize why he did that when I saw his face in pain while eating the soup.

"Why did you stand up Lag?" asked Sylvette.

"I just needed to stand up and walk a bit, my legs were getting numb." Lag answered with a faint, fake laugh.

"Okay," Syvette said with a smile.

While she ate her soup, I whispered to Lag, "She cooks her soup terribly, right?"

"She does it all the time…" whispered Lag.

"Won't she know that her soup is bad?" I asked.

But the answer was given away by Sylvette.

"Wow, I really cooked the soup to perfection!" she said delightfully.

We were all astonished and annoyed by Sylvette's taste.

"I know. Your soup is amazing!" said Monomo delightfully, too.

That goes that same with Monomo's taste. I wonder if it has something to do with never eating food before, or that fact that the body he's using already had a strange tongue, or both.

"Just bear with it," said Unmei, who was also trying to finish his nasty soup in his room, "And this is serious, not a pun, Monomo…"

"Okay… but what are you '**bearing**' with?" asked Monomo.

[Day 2]

[Place: Yuusari Central Area]

Ted announced, "Okay, everyone, we will meet here at the fountain at 7 o' clock **sharp**. Then we will find a place to watch the fireworks. In the meantime, you can have fun as long you remain in Yuusari, don't break any rules, don't get lost, or get in trouble. Understood?"

"Yes, teacher!" we all answered.

"All right then. You all have fun. If you need me or Usami, we will be at the café near the fountain."

"But first…" said Unmei with a frown, opening his hand to Ted.

Ted signed and gave his trumpet. The trumpet was then teleported away to Unmei for safe keeping.

We all then went our separate ways… Well, I guess I look for a good place to read some novels.

===PEOPLE DECEASED… ===

- 1 DEAD -

===TO BE CONTINUED! ===

===UP NEXT===

**File 9 - Chapter 2: Trial in a Night Fantasy (Daily 'Night' IV)**

=== Mystery Game Hint ===

Free Time Mood

* * *

Okay folks, please vote for the characters you want to see in the Free Time Event.

Remember, you can also vote characters from Letter Bee already mentioned in the fanficton.

Also, Chihiro & Hagakure will be unavailable in the Free Time Event.


	9. Chapter 2-6 (Daily Life IV)

Sorry it took this long, but I was waiting for someone to vote for whose FTE to appear. However, NO ONE voted for two weeks since the last chapter. I had no chose but to chose my own characters to show. Remember, if you wanted to see someone else's FTE, blame yourself for not voting!

* * *

**File 9**

**Chapter 2: Trial in a Night Fantasy (Daily 'Night' IV)**

Hi, the name's Maho Unmei. But you can call me Unmei.

You must be asking, "Why is the villain doing the narration this time?" The answer is easy… It's because it's time for our friends' "**Free Time Mood**". And since I'm the one who's keeping an eye on them, I will be the one to help tell what's happening.

….

===Free Time Mood===

[Place: Vincent Alcott's House]

**Conan**: (Wow, so this Mr. Alcott's house.)

**Vincent**: Oh, I have more visitors. Did you come here to read my stories, too?

**Conan**: (More visitors?)

[Conan noticed Fukawa & Togami checking Vincent's books]

**Conan**: Oh, Togami, Fukawa, you are reading here too?

**Togami**: The two of us got interested in the books Mr. Alcott has been making, so we thought we check them out.

**Fukawa**: I must admit that his stories are pretty amazing. He is one impressive fiction writer.

**Vincent**: Thank you, but sadly, the only book I was able to publish was based on real events.

**Togami**: Even so, that book was a true masterpiece among the rest of your great stories. The publishers are fools if they simple publish your masterpiece and not the rest of your great stories.

**Vincent**: Thank you. Ah, do you mind checking my current story so fair.

**Conan**: (Used I help Vincent out?)

[**Yes**/No]

**Conan**: Sure, I'll help.

**Togami**: I give a hand as well, being an impressive book critic.

**Fukawa**: If Master is helping him, I will too.

[The four of us discussed Vincent's current piece]

**Conan**: This story is pretty amazing, but I suggest putting a plot twist at this part of the story.

**Togami**: Good idea. Perhaps the main character is to be revealed as the villain's subordinate. And the main character didn't know that since he had amnesia.

**Fukawa**: Sort of like Hinata & his friends not knowing they were villains because their memories were lost, right?

**Vincent**: Great idea! This will be perfect for my story.

**Togami**: It's a good thing we all have good tastes in novels, both fiction & real.

**Conan**: Hehe… Good point.

[The four of them bonded a little]

….

[Place: Yuusari Concert Stage]

**Mioda**: (Wow! Matilda is so good in playing the piano…)

**Mioda**: (Huh? Isn't that Sayaka? I wonder if I should call her.)

[**Yes**/No]

**Mioda**: Hey Sayaka, so you're also watching the show, too?

**Sayaka**: Oh, Mioda. Yeah I am. I'm kind a jealous. Her music is actually better then my singing.

**Mioda**: I also must admit it's better than my guitar playing.

**?**: Well, don't let that discourage you.

[A man approaches the two girls]

**Sayaka**: You're Matilda's manager, Belushi, right?

**Belushi**: That's right. You see… Matilda was nothing more than a pianist at some bar when I first met her. She never plays serious because she says that no one would be interested in it. So I made her playing so seriously that it would draw everyone's attention; and that exactly what she did. So, all you have to do it play your song with all the passion, strength, and mind you got.

**Mioda**: Mioda thanks you for the advice.

**Sayaka**: Same here.

**Belushi**: You're welcome. I better go back to her, her performance is almost over. Bye.

[The three of them bonded a little]

….

[Place: Olympia River]

**Pearl**: (Hey, isn't that Junko? I wonder if I should check on her.)

[**Yes**/No]

**Pearl**: HEY! JUNKO!

**Junko**: Huh? Oh, it's you. Umm… It's Pearl, right?

**Pearl**: Yep! So Junko, I was wondering about that scientist boy Ted told in that despair-filled history stuff.

**Junko**: You mean **Yasuke Matsuda**. He's not a scientist, he's a neurologist. So what about him? (1)

**Pearl**: Ted mentioned that when you gave yourself amnesia, you were in love with the guy, right?

**Junko**: So? I was sort of a different person at the time. The person here isn't that interested in him.

**Pearl**: Are you sure…? I think that's not true. After all, he may also have feelings for you since he helped you despair and despair others, right?

**Junko**: [Annoyed] You serious need help with your love obsession…

**Junko**: Anyway, I need to go now.

**Pearl**: Bye-bye. Let's talk more about him next time.

**Junko**: (How did a divorce cause '_**this**_'?)

[The two of them bonded a little… I think]

….

[Place: Sinner's Bread and Gun Shop]

**Luke**: (Mm… My stomach is crumbling again. I wonder if I should pay a visit here.)

[**Yes**/No]

[Luke sees Zazie and a girl]

**Luke**: Hello!

**Zazie**: Hey. Ann, this is Luke, one of those kids who claimed to be from another world. Luke, this is Ann Grado.

**Ann**: Hello, Luke.

**Luke**: Hello, Ms. Grado.

**Ann**: Just call me Ann, no need for the formalities.

**Luke**: Sorry about that. It is one of the habits of a gentleman. So what's your connection with Mr. Winters.

**Ann**: Just call him Zazie. And as for my connections, I happen to be Zazie's girlfriend.

**Luke**: Wow, really. Who knew you were a gentleman too, Zazie.

**Zazie**: [Blushes] We're not a couple, it's just that this girl has a crush on me!

**Luke**: [Smiles] And you seem to have a crush on her too, judging by the blushing.

**Zazie**: [Angry & Blushing] Dare tell Pearl about this, and you will be blasted by a full impact of my "Blue Thorns" filled to the brink of my rage.

**Ann**: [Laughs] You are as red as a tomato because you're embarrassed of your feelings for me.

[Luke and Ann just laugh as Zazie gets angrier at them]

[The three of them bonded a little]

….

[Place: Yuusari Central Square]

**Lord Gisarl**: Welcome to Lord Gisarl's fire juggling show!

**Monomo**: I just made it in time.

**Monomo**: (Huh? Isn't that Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta? Should I call them?)

[**Yes**/No]

**Monomo**: Hey guys.

**Ayumi**: Hello, Monomo.

**Mitsuhiko**: You came to watch the show too.

**Monomo**: Yeah. Where are Conan and Haibara?

**Genta**: They went somewhere else.

**Lord Gisarl**: Hey, kids! You should pay attention to my show. I know. Why don't you help me out too?

**Ayumi/Mitsuhiko/Genta**: YES!

**Ayumi**: Come one Monomo.

**Monomo**: Huh? Hey, wait, I didn't volunteer!

[Monomo ended up helping Lord Gisarl perform an amazing multiple fire juggling trick with Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta]

[The five of them bonded a little]

….

[Place: Bee Hive – Dr. Thunderland Jr.'s Office]

**Haibara**: Hello, doctor?

**Dr. Thunderland Jr.**: Yecks! You scared me there. How did you get in here?

**Haibara**: You left you big, metal door open.

**Dr. Thunderland Jr.**: Oops. I better lock it now.

**Dr. Thunderland Jr.**: [Finish locking the door] Say Haibara, you are called some sort of prodigy scientist by the guy in the moving box, right?

**Haibara**: That's true.

**Dr. Thunderland Jr.**: Do you mind if you help me with my work? Mana is taking a break at the moment.

**Haibara**: (Should I help him?)

[**Yes**/No]

**Haibara**: Sure.

[The two began discussing about medicines and chemicals in Dr. Thunderland Jr.'s experiments]

**Haibara**: Say, I was wondering why you have those small wooden crosses at your window.

**Dr. Thunderland Jr.**: That? It's the graves of all the specimens I dissected.

**Haibara**: I'm surprise you would make graves for what you dissect.

**Dr. Thunderland Jr.**: That's because they help contribute for the advancement of science & medicine and learn to stop terrible diseases.

**Dr. Thunderland Jr.**: [Smiles] You know, these things seem to help better than some rich folk who spend their time in life of luxury. It's surprising how something poor and insignificant can become a great help for the future. (2)

**Haibara**: I understand what you mean. In fact, I have a certain 'lab rat' that's helping me develop a drug.

**Dr. Thunderland Jr.**: Haha, is it really now? I don't know what the drug is, but the test subject of yours must not enjoy it.

**Haibara**: [Smiles] Well he doesn't have a chose, since he needs that drug when it's perfected.

[The two of them began laughing again]

[The two of them bonded a little]

….

We'll that's about it. I'm sorry that I can't tell everyone's free time events, but it can be tiring. Anyway, there's one more event happening before the 'main' event starts. But it will be told by someone else (not Conan) and it will be in the next chapter (yes, I meant to break the 4th barrier just now).

What's that? You're asking if the 'main' event is the fireworks or the **crime**. Well, I'm afraid you will have to find out yourself. Well that's it! Good-bye & Good luck.

===PEOPLE DECEASED… ===

- 1 DEAD -

===TO BE CONTINUED! ===

===Trivia===

1. **Yasuke Matsuda** is a character from the novel, "**Dangan Ronpa/Zero**".

2. This part was based on "**Letter Bee: Season 1 - Episode 14**".

===UP NEXT===

**File 10 - Chapter 2: Trial in a Night Fantasy (Daily 'Night' V)**

=== Mystery Game Hint ===

Ocean

* * *

Remember, you blame yourself for not voting if you don't see the FTE of the character you wanted to see!


End file.
